Playing Pretend
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: In an alternate universe, there is Serena Tsukino, Cleric Mage, and Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist in training. After a dare, the poor twosome are forced to sneak into the Royal Ball. Yet neither of them know that...
1. The Fairy Dare

Author's Notes

I don't Sailor Moon or FullMetal Alchemist, as much as I would love to own them.

Hey everyone! This one is a request by Kallista Starshooter! Enjoy!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 1: The Fairy Dare**

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Serena screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAIRIES BEFORE I GET UGLY!"

"You don't need my help for that!" Ed shouted back, as he and the Water Fairy flew off. Serena stomped her foot in aggravation, as she pursued the two. She would get her fairy back. The fairy chuckled, her blue hair brushing serenely with the breeze. Her lips moved, but no voice escaped them, as Ed laughed. "You're right, but playing with her is fun."

"Edward Elric," a calm voice said, as Ed froze in his tracks. Anyone else, his mind pleaded with him. As he turned, he came face to face with his teacher, a woman with long, dark hair in ragged tresses. "What do you think you are doing with that fairy? You know that they are playful spirits that only can be contained by those who are fluent in magic. Now tell me, what do you study?"

"Alchemy," Ed groaned.

"Then return that—_fairy_—at once."

"Yes ma'am," Ed replied, as the Water Fairy sighed with him. Serena, a fair-haired child of magic, finally caught up, gasping between breaths.

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed, as Ed sighed. The Water Fairy flew back, waving good-bye to Ed as she landed gracefully on Serena's shoulder.

"It seems you need a lesson in the importance of avoiding these fairies and their owners, Edward," the teacher said, as Serena huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't turn lead into gold," Serena replied spitefully. "I'd much rather hang out with my fairies than be locked up in some room studying all day anyhow!"

The Water Fairy chuckled again, her softly spoken words only reaching Serena's ears. Serena smiled. She stuck her tongue out at the teacher, as she ran off.

"That girl!" Ed's teacher proclaimed. She furiously tapped her foot. Ed resisted all urges to smile. If his teacher knew what he'd gotten himself into earlier, she would have understood his need for the Water Fairy. "Come along Edward."

Following reluctantly, Edward entered the wondrous School of Alchemy. Within was every alchemist in the kingdom, none of which seemed to remember his alchemic name—only his height. Bastards. Up ahead, some upperclassmen were whispering. Ed had seen them once or twice before. Only one name came to mind, however. Flame. The black-haired man looked smugly at Ed, as if he had known was doing all along.

"Are you listening Flame?" the blond woman beside him exclaimed. The black-haired man nodded. "We have to give this report in ten minutes to Fuhrer! We can't afford to look unprepared!"

Suddenly Flame stopped staring at Ed smugly, and looked back to the blond.

"Thank you. As you know, the strange deaths of the mages lately has been accounted to an alchemist—"

Ed stopped listening, not really caring about the deaths of a few lousy mages.

…

Serena pouted some as she looked back.

"Amy, why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Bunny, but he had submitted to a game of Truth or Dare with us. We asked for a truth, and he took the dare, so I was explaining the dare to him when you arrived," Amy, the Water Fairy, proclaimed. Serena chuckled.

"You guys really did it this time. That woman will let mom hear it for sure this time," she explained. "I don't think I helped much myself, but that woman was evil."

"Who was evil Serena?" a voice said from behind, as Serena jumped. Busted. Again. "Serena, you didn't go near the School of Alchemy again, did you?"

"Umm," Serena started, as her mother's eyes narrowed, giving her daughter the shivers.

"Serena," her mother replied, letting it hang.

"It wasn't my fault! That Elric boy ran off with my fairy!"

"Serena," her mother sighed. "Fairies are not owned, remember? They are our friends. The ones that choose to follow you can be considered yours, but they are not owned by you. Fairies have feelings too."

"Sorry," Serena grumbled. Amy chuckled some, patting the shoulder she now sat on.

"Listen, I'll talk to her when she comes, but you really do need to stay away from the Elric boy. His family is associated with the evil alchemy, and they are trying to reform him at school."

"But he can hear fairies Mom," Serena pointed out. Her mother smiled.

"That's something I cannot explain to you dear," she replied. "Now run along and go play with the fairies elsewhere."

…

"Brother!" Ed heard his brother exclaim, as he heard the familiar clunk travel down the hall towards him. He cringed, as the teacher gave him a cold look.

"We'll discuss your impudence on THAT matter later. However, you will learn to avoid those born with magic after you serve your detention."

Ed froze. He hated detention. Especially detention with her. Al sighed.

"Brother, you went after fairies? Are you crazy? What if you ended up playing Truth or Dare with one?" Al asked. Ed said nothing. His teacher looked at him and his brother curiously.

"I want you _both_ to write on the board 'Fairies are evil' until there is not _a speck_ of room left on it."

"But didn't you get that board magically altered to—"

"JUST DO IT!" she roared, as the two dashed into the room, and began writing.

"You really went after fairies? Whose?"

"Meatball head's," Ed replied. "Can you believe she still hasn't changed her hairstyle?"

"Yes."

"What's the deal?" Ed sighed. The board, as he was writing, was erasing every word at a steady pace. He kept writing. "What's an enchanted chalkboard doing in the School of Alchemy?"

"You played Truth or Dare, didn't you?" Al asked him, catching onto his brother's inability to stay on topic. "What happened?"

"You'd never believe me Al. Although, I do need your help getting a hold of some new clothes," Ed replied, smirking some.

…

Serena sighed. As she walked over to the tree beside her home, a small white cottage, three other fairies showed up, all giggling.

"That boy was so pretty, like Bunny!" the Love Fairy, Mina, exclaimed.

"That school named him Fully Mental, didn't they?" the Fire Fairy, Raye, mused. "I asked Winry about him, and that's what she said."

"His alchemic name is Fullmetal!" the Water Fairy, Amy, corrected with a giggle.

"Of course, and he was too chicken to tell us why!" the Lightning Fairy, Lita, replied, laughing.

"So he really did submit to Truth or Dare," Serena said thoughtfully. "I thought alchemists were too scared of fairies to play that game with one."

"Correction Bunny," Raye started. "They fear those who are more in tune with magic. I'm sure they know the Elric boy is not only in tune with alchemy, but with magic as well."

"Really Raye, he is?" Serena asked, her eyes wide a saucers.

"You should stay away from him Bunny," Lita told her quickly. "He may be in tune with magic, but he's always going to be faithful to alchemy. He was asking us about the Philosopher's Stone."

"No way, really?" Serena asked, totally caught in.

"It's true we fairies are aware of its location, but," Amy said, looking thoughtful as her wings fluttered. "Even we cannot disclose its location without a fair fight. Even the dark fairies take to protecting its secrets."

"Come off it Ames, you're just making Bunny curious and then we'll have to DARE her!" Mina giggled.

"What did you guys dare him to do anyhow?" Serena asked.

"Nothing much," Lita started, as the group silenced her. "What? We should tell Bunny! She asked!"

"No way," Raye said. "Bunny can find out on her own what the dare is."

"When in disagreement, you all know the policy," Amy said with a small smile.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Mina exclaimed.

"Dare," Serena giggled. "Your truths really are too hard."

"We dare you to—Ames?" Mina started, pointing to Amy.

"Sneak into the Royal Ball!" Amy continued.

"And return with a favor from a guest!" Lita added.

"A guest who is in tune with magic," Raye said, as Serena giggled.

"Don't forget, they can't be from around here, Bunny," Mina added. "Otherwise it'd be too easy."

"This is going to be so much fun! And at the cost of what you dared him too!" she exclaimed. "You guys have to help me prepare my newest item!"

The fairies all flew around Serena with glee. She reached for a small satchel at her side, and withdrew a small, pen-like object with a crescent moon ornament atop it.

"What is it Bunny?" Amy asked.

"What's with the moon?" Mina pestered.

"When did you make this?" Raye inquired.

"Awesome!" Lita cheered. "All that's needed is Fairy Dust, right?"

"You got it," Serena giggled. "Amy, it's a disguise pen. Mina, the moon is on it because as a cleric mage, a lot of my magical power stems from the moon and its purifying rays. Raye, I made it a few days ago when you and the others went to the Rockbell's."

"Oh, so you use your ability to return things to their normal state by turning the normal state to something else?" Amy asked. Serena sweatdropped.

"Something like that," she giggled.

"But it should disguise you, right?" Mina asked.

"Why would Bunny need something like that?" Raye quizzed, as Serena laughed a little more.

"It's nothing big! I just wanted to sneak in to the Royal Ball to see the prince!"

"THE PRINCE!" the fairies cried. Then, all of them burst into laughter.

"You have a crush on the prince?" Raye laughed.

"The blue-eyed hunk of a prince," Mina reminded.

"He was handsome," Amy added.

"Wouldn't that be an impossible relationship?" Lita pointed out. "I mean Bunny, you are a mage. It is an unspoken rule that neither magic nor alchemy rule this kingdom."

"I said I wanted to see him! Not kiss him!" Serena spat. The fairies giggled.

"Right," they chorused.

"Oh forget it! Will you help?" Serena asked, as they all cheered.

"Of course!"

Next time…

The Royal Ball approaches, and everyone is getting ready… but are they ready for the results of this fateful night?

_Chapter 2: The Royal Ball_


	2. The Royal Ball

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist or the random royalty (they come from CardCaptor Sakura, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Tenchi Muyo, not that you need to know anything about the shows). And I'll answer a spoiler question that you provide to the first two people who guess the identity of the angry prince of this chapter, because I definitely don't own him either. If I don't have it written yet, you'll know.

Anyhow, enjoy!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 2: The Royal Ball**

They were in darkness. The five had now drawn a circle with the four cardinal directions. Moonlight shone in through a skylight, and fell a few feet off from the circle. The blond-haired mage in the center sweatdropped. She giggled.

"Guess we started too early."

The fairies sighed from the sidelines. Serena was a klutz. Always. Amy the Water Fairy raised a tentative fairy hand.

"You probably have another hour until it'll be time, Bunny."

"Okay," Serena said, as she and her new trinket stepped out of the circle. As the clocks drew closer to the next hour, Serena was watching her circle with the fairies. "We should visit Hotaru tomorrow."

"Bring flowers, Bunny," Mina reminded her with a giggle.

"Yeah, Trista wasn't too happy when you forgot last time," Raye pointed out.

"Neither were Amara and Michelle. They probably won't be too nice to us, Bunny," Lita sighed.

"It's all right," Serena said. "I know they wouldn't want Hotaru to be entirely lonely."

They passed the rest of the hour in silence, and the blond Cleric Mage went back to the center of the circle. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye sat on the sidelines. Serena raised the crescent wand to the sky.

"Oh heavenly moonlight, I present you with my newest magical creation."

The moonlight suddenly sparkled. The fairies flew around the circle now, circling once and landing at each of the cardinal directions. Raye to the North, Amy to the South, Lita to the West, and Mina to East. An eerie voice came from the four now glowing fairies.

"We are the wings of this creation, Heavenly Moonlight."

Serena brought the crescent wand to her chest, smiling.

"I call it the Lunar Disguise Pen."

Suddenly, lights flashed from the fairies. Red, blue, green, orange, and then, white from the center of the circle. After the lightshow, a glittering came from the moonlight now to the wand, as it got brighter and brighter. Finally, the light shattered like glass, as Serena held the wand to the sky again.

"Thank you oh heavenly moonlight. Thank you wings of my creation."

The moonlight vanished from the ceiling, as Serena collapsed. The fairies were now in her lap, all five of them exhausted.

"I'd say that's enough for one night," Serena said, smiling. "Let's get some sleep."

…

"Winry, please?" Ed asked for the thousandth time.

"Ed, I can't! I'll get in trouble!" Winry whispered. "You know you're not allowed to hide your automail."

"I already do!" Ed pointed out to her. Winry sighed.

"This is different from wearing that long red coat over your black coat over a shirt, the white gloves, and the black pants to cover it all. You can be exposed the moment you remove your glove. We're talking about putting a skin over the metal and making it look like a real arm. Do you realize how much trouble you'll get into if you're caught?" Winry asked, tapping her shoulder lightly with her wrench. Ed looked desperate again. She hated it when he looked like this. His hazel eyes filled with a fire and his automail arm clenched tightly as he looked to her. It was hard to say no to. "I can't do it without Raye and Amy. You'll have to get them for me, but this is dangerous Ed. If you're caught, I'll never forgive you."

"Yeah yeah," Ed said dismissively. Winry hit him upside the head with her wrench. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being insensitive Ed! I'm serious!" Winry replied. "Now go get the fairies."

Ed sighed. He'd have to face Meatball Head sooner than he thought. How would she take him asking to bring Raye and Amy to Winry's, especially after yesterday? He instinctively cringed; Winry and Serena both had very violent tendencies at times. Blonds were abusive. Then it hit. He was a blond too.

…

Morning came quickly for Serena. Amy and Mina were shaking her awake.

"Come on Serena!" they exclaimed. "We're visiting Hotaru! Remember?"

"Yeah yeah," Serena moaned, rolling off the bed and onto the soft carpet. She grumbled as she rose from the floor. Quickly dressing in a simple white dress, Serena placed her hair up in her usual style, smiling at herself in the mirror as she grabbed a belt that was fed into her small, light brown satchel. She grabbed her magical items, a broach and the Lunar Disguise Pen, and tossed the two of them in there quickly. With that, Serena ran out the door to the flower garden. She picked up two tulips, as the fairies flew to her. With a quick turn, she was shocked to find herself staring at Edward Elric. "ACK!"

"I'm not that scary, Meatball Head."

"Yes you are!" Serena wailed. Then her face went fierce. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Amy and Raye for Winry. She said she needed their help today," Ed replied. Serena pouted.

"But we were—oh, I can't visit her now!" Serena said dramatically. Tears came to her eyes.

"You were going to visit Hotaru again?" Ed asked. Serena nodded, as Ed offered her a handkerchief.

"Don't think I'm being nice to you because I want to!" Ed said, sighing. "Hotaru is my friend too, and I need the fairies. So let's just say you go visit Hotaru, and then when you get back I'll take Amy and Raye with me to see Winry."

"Thank you Ed," she sobbed, suddenly crying into his right shoulder. When she hugged the boy, she noticed something was different. His arm and shoulder seemed—cold. What was this strange feeling? Ed said nothing, but used his right arm to comfort her. Serena dried her tears. "Thank you Ed."

"Don't worry about it. Now hurry up. I don't want to get in trouble for being around fairies again," Ed said dismissively, as Serena huffed, and ran off, smiling some.

"Don't forget, Bunny," Amy whispered. "He's not our friend."

"I know," Serena sighed, looking back. "But what was the deal with his arm? It was cold as ice."

"That's for another day, Bunny," Raye replied.

…

Ed waited patiently. He heard the clanking metal, and quickly turned to greet his brother, Al.

"Al, what's up?" Ed asked nonchalantly.

"You were gone when I woke up that's what! I was worried that you'd gone off to do something crazy again."

"Did you have any luck with finding clothes?"

Al sighed. His brother had that look in his eyes again. The one Winry couldn't refuse. He only hoped that he wasn't into something too dangerous again. Of course he knew about the dare, but this was a little ridiculous. Sneaking into the Royal Ball is a high offense. If he was caught, he would undoubtedly be in bigger trouble than he already was.

"I found some brother, but are you sure we should do this?"

"We made a deal Al," Ed reminded him. "That we'd find the Philosopher's Stone, and return our bodies to normal."

"I know, but isn't this dangerous?" Al asked him.

"Any human who has gotten close to the stone has died. The only beings who know anymore about the stone are the fairies, and they tend to keep quiet. We don't have any other leads Al. We'll have to do the dare."

Al sighed. His brother was right. This was the only lead they had. They'd have to complete the dare and get the information from the fairies. Al could hardly remember anymore what he had looked like. Before… before… Ed laughed some.

"What is it, Brother?"

"Meatball Head is such a strange type of mage. Honestly, who's ever heard of a Cleric Mage?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Well, Raye and Amy belong to her. I was just wondering what type of magic she actually excels in. I mean, other mages have more obvious names, yet hers makes no sense," Ed replied with a small laugh.

"Cleric Mages are known for their healing magic Brother."

"Really?" Ed asked, looking to where Serena had run off to.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Al asked, as Ed's face went grave.

"I didn't think she could take it. She's too innocent to know the truth," he replied. "You see how she gets about Hotaru. Imagine what she'd say to us."

"Brother," Al said, seeing the now distant look in his brother's eyes.

…

"Hi Hotaru," Serena said, kneeling next to the gravestone. "I was hoping you'd resurrect today when I came. I know that Phoenix Mages can resurrect themselves and all."

"Bunny," a curt voice said, as Serena was face to face with the small Time Fairy, Trista. Serena smiled.

"Hi Trista. I brought flowers today. I didn't mean to forget the last time."

"You're still here?" Amara, the Wind Fairy said, sitting on the grave and looking angrily at the blond teen. Behind her, the other Water Fairy, Michelle, placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"She was her friend after all," she pointed out.

"Well, the time has yet for her to resurrect herself," Trista said distantly. "Your visit was a waste."

"So you still won't tell me who attacked her?" Serena asked hopefully.

"We will not," Michelle answered.

"You guys aren't helping! Bunny can take on whoever has been doing these killings!" Raye shouted.

"Raye," Amy said mindfully.

"Two months is plenty of time to pack up and move on. Why haven't you guys found a new person?" Mina asked thoughtfully.

"Because she is not truly dead; her time has not come," Trista replied. Serena watched the fairy fight distantly. Her mind was on Hotaru.

"They say an alchemist is behind all of this," Serena said finally, breaking the tension. "Can you at least confirm that?"

"We will not confirm anything," Amara replied. Serena sighed, as she stood, the four fairies she had come with rose with her.

"It's all right. Thanks you guys," Serena said softly, as she and the other four walked away.

"We can't let her know," Amara said finally. "She's the purest Cleric Mage we've seen in a long time. This would only break her heart."

"I know," Trista said.

…

Ed saw her in a solemn walk. He also saw that she was going to run into someone.

"Meatball Head!" Ed shouted to her. She looked up a moment too late as she crashed. Ed sighed. "Al, go ahead to the house. I'll change there, but I don't want her to see you yet."

"Okay," Al said, walking away. "Be careful."

Ed ran to meet up with the two. The man seemed infuriated that Serena had run into him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he demanded. This man had dark hair and deep blue eyes, and far surpassed Ed in height. That, however, did not stop Ed.

"She said she was sorry!" he exclaimed. He turned to Serena. "Sheesh Meatball Head, why are you such a klutz?"

"Is this your brother?" the man asked coldly. "I ought to have you both—oh forget it!"

And with that the man walked off.

"What's in his pants?" Ed wondered. "He needs to quit being so self-righteous. You'd think he was a prince."

"Thanks Ed," Serena said softly. "Raye and Amy will accompany you now. I would go to see Winry myself, but I have things to prepare for."

"Thanks Meatball Head," Ed said simply, as Serena fumed.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" she shouted to him.

"It's better than calling you ugly," Ed reminded her with a smirk.

"ED!" Serena shouted, as Ed just dashed off; Amy and Raye in tow. Serena sighed.

…

She had never seen a boy with such a nerve.

"I guess this means Raye and Amy don't get to watch you use the Lunar Disguise Pen for the first time!" Mina giggled.

"This will be so exciting!" Lita added. Serena smiled as she pulled it out of her satchel, staring at the crescent moon.

"I wonder why I'm so guided by moonlight," Serena whispered.

"We were wondering that too," Lita replied.

"Most Cleric mages derive their magic from light in general, but yours only seems to work with the moonlit rituals," Mina continued.

"Let's try it out," Serena said, as they moved into her home.

"LUNAR DISGUISE POWER! Turn me into a beautiful foreign princess!"

Suddenly, light erupted from the pen, as it enveloped Serena, and her image changed. Before them now stood a shorter radiant violet-haired girl with golden blue eyes. Her plain white dress had become a stunning blue ball gown, one that looked as if a sea were swimming within its majesty. Her hair had become silkier, falling to her back in long, soft waves. She also had two buns shaped like hearts atop her head, and a tiara that was placed just above her messy, trimmed bangs. Serena spun and giggled with glee.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, her voice in a higher tone. "I'm a young princess from a foreign country!"

"Foreign isn't the word Bunny," Lita said, smiling.

"You look absolutely magnificent! That's an awesome tool Bunny!" Mina exclaimed. "You'll get that favor in no time!"

"As long as she maintains her posture, we're fine," Lita sighed.

"Have faith!" Serena announced, promptly falling flat on her face.

"Faith isn't the word Bunny," Lita sighed.

…

"Brother, how do you plan to hide if you're still the same?" Al asked Ed. Ed showed him his right arm, as Al's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"It's a phony skin hiding my automail arm. If I plan to complete this dare I have to go in without anyone looking at me like I'm cursed. Besides, with these clothes fit for a prince, I'm sure with a little alchemy I could get into the crowd just fine."

Ed produced a bowl of black fluid, as he unbraided his hair, and placed the tips into the bowl. With a clap of his hands, his hair was swiftly changing from blonde to black. He picked up the clothing, and placed it on. A pair of black tuxedo, a white undershirt, a navy blue tie, and a matching handkerchief. The collars were adorned with cheap brass buttons.

"How is that fit for a prince? And you look ridiculous," Al said, being the ever faithful critic.

"Quit being such a worrywart Al," Ed said dismissively, as he transformed the brass buttons to gold buttons. Placing his hair into a slicked, loose ponytail, he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm missing something Al."

"These?" Al suggested, holding up Ed's reading glasses. Ed smiled as he put them on.

"Perfect! That was genius Al! Now all we have to do is come up with a name and story and I'm set!"

…

Later that night, Serena literally walked right into the party. A younger princess with gorgeous looks? One could only assume she was a suitor to the prince. There appeared to be many princesses from around the world tonight, and each seemed to be dressed in some long dress that showed off a figure fit for a goddess. Except for Serena. Hers was old-fashioned, flowing outward from the waist-down, showing a sign of modesty as she walked through the crowd.

"Someone in tune with magic. Someone in tune with magic. Someone in—there! That man!" Serena thought hopefully, as she approached a man with rigid black hair and apparently a very violent temper.

"What do you want woman?" he demanded.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Serena asked timidly, trying to stick to the character Mina had created for her.

"Warriors don't dance! What kind of crazy fool do you think I am?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry," Serena whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I just thought—"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" he boomed, as he noticed the sudden stares he was receiving. To the people around him, he was telling off a young teen for asking a simple question. To Serena, he was yelling at a poor girl who only had to get his handkerchief and she would be free from the dare. To himself, he was merely being a proper warrior prince, but since the culture was so estrange from his own, he didn't know what to do now. Fortunately, another man with black hair and blue eyes got in the way. Serena held back a gasp. It was the man she had run into earlier today!

"Now now," he said softly. "She was only asking for a dance. Around here that is a sign of friendship; during parties it is a formal way to say hello. If you don't mind, I suggest you give her your handkerchief and she'll probably be content enough to ignore you for the rest of the evening. Am I right?"

Serena nodded, looking down at the ground timidly. The violent man handed her his handkerchief, as she curtsied.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied. Without another moment to spare, she ran off from him, vowing to avoid the violent men forever. She looked back, wondering who the other man had been. And on cue, she ran into someone. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's all right."

…

Ed had the hardest time getting in. Apparently, it was common for men who looked like the prince to try and sneak into the Royal Ball in order to abduct the princesses who would attend. He watched many beautiful princesses and dignitaries enter, a few of which he had tussled with before. Sighing, he saw the man in front of him beaten to a pulp for trying to sneak in as the prince. Ed only hoped his rouge would work.

"Name?" the man asked. Ed hoped his voice would play along.

"Prince Reginald of Eastbury."

"You may pass," the man replied, not even bothering to look at his list. So that's how it worked.

"As long as I don't pretend to be the prince, they don't even bother to check the list. This is really poor security," Ed thought. As he stepped in, he saw the festivities were well underway. There was drinking, dancing, and general enjoyment of the whole group.

"Hi there!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed from behind. Ed swerved to see a girl his height with chin-length brown hair and teal eyes. She had bangs similar to his own, that went to each side, and fell to her shoulders.

She was adorned in a pink—dress, if Ed could manage to call it that. It had a sleeveless vest of sorts that at the waist, broke off into two tails that became her train. She wore a long, pleated dark pink skirt, but over that was a short, plated bright pink skirt. She wore dark pink gloves, and around her neck was a strange key that reminded him of a stick with a circle with wings atop it, and a giant star in the center.

"Hello," Ed finally said. "I am Prince Reginald of Eastbury."

"Hoe?" the girl exclaimed with a curtsy. "I've heard that there's a princess from Westbury around here somewhere! I am Princess Sakura of Clow."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ed said, as she suddenly grabbed his left arm, dragging him along. He went along quickly, not wanting her to notice that he was heavy for a person of his frame.

"Come Reginald! You have to meet my friends!" she exclaimed. Ed was thankful. This girl was doing his work for him. After moving through the crowd, Ed found that he was now in the presence of two other girls. One had short bubble-gum pink hair and cat ears, whereas the other girl had seeming short purple hair, until you saw the ornaments that took two long locks that traveled to her ankles. Ed hid a sigh. Fashion statements in other kingdoms sure were strange. Princess Sakura pointed to the pink-haired girl.

"This is Princess Ichigo of Mew," she announced, and then pointed to the other. "And that's Princess Ayeka of Jurai."

"Pleased to meet both of you. I am Prince Reginald of Eastbury."

"Eastbury? I don't think I've ever heard of it," the purple-haired one, Princess Ayeka, said, in a gesture of deep thought. Ed felt cornered. If they figured out he was sneaking in, boy was he in trouble.

"Well, there is a princess here from Westbury," Princess Ichigo, the pink cat girl said. "Maybe the kingdoms are related."

"Did you two forget? Eastbury and Westbury are just a little ways north of here! I've always wanted to go see them!" Princess Sakura announced. Ed needed out, now.

"Really? What do they look like?" Princess Ichigo asked. Ed felt like a trapped rat. The cat girl was not helping his situation. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"You're scaring the poor lad Sakura."

"Oh, hello Prince Darien."

If there was ever a moment Ed wanted to fall off the face of he universe, it was now. His prince was right behind him. The host was right there, and he was intruding. Oh how he wished not to be caught.

"I believe you three have scared off enough of the princes for one night. Prince Tenchi is still recovering from the catfight and Prince Syaoran will not stop crying like a little boy. I can't even begin to describe Prince Masaya's state. So enough for one night, all right?" he said softly. Ed bid a quick farewell, as he turned to face the man who was behind him. Yet, he was gone. That man knew how to fade away, that was for sure. Walking along aimlessly now, his mission complete, he eventually ran into a timid looking girl.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" she replied. Ed looked at this girl. She had long violet hair, a tiara, and a beautiful blue gown on. She was a princess.

"It's all right," he said, bowing to her. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. It is all my fault."

She looked flabbergasted at him, her eyes sparkling like stars as the recently dried tears resurfaced. This girl already had had a rough night.

"I truly am sorry for running into you," she whispered. Ed felt sorry for her.

"Why don't we dance? It would seem that would only be fair," Ed replied. One dance wouldn't hurt. Especially if he was leaving immediately afterwards.

Next Time…

Enemies of old resurface with a violent desire for destruction.

_Chapter 3: The Tragedy_


	3. The Tragedy

Author's Notes

I don't own FMA or SM… it's really depressing…sigh

I hope you all forgive me, since this chapter is really dark, and the fic really is meant to be humorous… I just can't write humorously about the situation, since that would be very, very wrong. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

A dance wasn't so bad. He only hoped she would say yes. Wait, where did that come from?

"Okay," the girl replied timidly. "Although, I'm not a very good dancer."

"Nonsense!" Ed replied. "Just trust me and you'll do fine."

"I'm Princess Mimi of Westbury."

Ed froze, as she curtsied in introduction. Would she recognize him as fake once he announced himself? She was of the neighboring country after all. She could get him in serious trouble, but he didn't want to run off and make her even more distraught. Maybe he'd get lucky and one of the princes would be named Reginald.

"I'm Prince Reginald of Eastbury," he replied, with a sweeping bow and a smile. The princess giggled.

"We're neighbors, and yet I've never met you before!" Princess Mimi explained.

"It's strange for me as well," Ed replied with a soft smile. She had a soft, velvet laughter that seemed to remind him of someone.

…

She was scared. Why would a prince of Eastbury be here, of all things? He was similar to Ed, she noted. He, like Ed, seemed to be in tune with alchemy and with magic. It was strange. Yet, unlike Ed, he had been the world's greatest gentleman to her from the start! He didn't seem to care about who she was, or if she was a fake. That seemed to be their only real differences, besides their appearances, which was fairly obvious. This man was taller than Ed, for sure. As they pulled close to begin their dance, Serena felt it. That same chilling feeling in the right arm. It trickled down her spine, as she took another look at the prince in front of her. His eyes and face, they were unchanged. It was those same eyes that she had nearly forgotten.

"Ed?" Serena thought. The alarms shrilled in her mind. "How?"

Had he used alchemy? Or magic? Or both? The swirl from the start of the waltz shocked her. She quickly found herself moving easily in step with him, following the three-beats of the age-old dance. After a minute of continual success, she felt as if she were rising to the clouds. As if his identity no longer mattered. Her subsiding fears were replaced with a curiosity of the boy. Why had he been so polite? It was genuine, she could sense as much. Had he always been this way? She couldn't remember.

…

He'd never felt calmer. Even though the princess hadn't recognized him, he was curious about her. What was her life like? Did she have any similar interests? Did she know alchemy? Was she single?

Whoa! Wait! He couldn't fall for the princess! He couldn't! He shook the thoughts as best he could without revealing the slight distress to the violet-haired Princess Mimi.

…

What was Ed doing here? Why was he—his dare!

"Those fairies," Serena thought, giggling.

"Are you all right?" "Prince Reginald" asked. Serena put on her best smile.

"I can't believe I'm dancing!"

…

He knew it. He knew her. It was—but he couldn't believe it. Serena. She had said the same thing at elementary school, when one of the local boys had taught her how to waltz. Had she always been so refined, so sincere? He couldn't remember. Did she recognize him? Why was she here? Wait! Those emotions! Had he really fallen for the Meatball Head? Or was it because she was acting like Princess Mimi?

As they finally drew to a close, Ed noted that Princess Sakura was heading his way again. He offered his left hand.

"Let's go get some fresh air," he said softly. After a moment of thought, the two walked away, as he sighed. He had dodged that zany princess and her friends. She was stuck in the crowd, a new dance starting, and the two of them were off to the balcony, to be alone. He hadn't realized what he'd done until they were there. He was stuck. Trapped like a rat with Serena until after she decided to make a graceful exit. He crossed his arms, his elbows hitting the concrete balcony edge.

"These are beautiful flowers. I wonder what they are called," "Princess Mimi" whispered.

"Roses," he answered. "The prince is rather fond of them it seems."

"I wonder why," "Princess Mimi" said, smiling softly at them. "To think, that the Prince is interested in such a feminine affair as flowers. What do you study in Eastbury Prince Reginald?"

He wanted to curse. She had him cornered. He sighed. When in doubt, tell the truth.

"I study alchemy," he replied. Ed reprimanded himself. Why had he brought her to the balcony? Why?

"Really? I study magic. They say I'm a Cleric Mage, although not a very good one."

Ed had never heard that. As a child, she performed feats that he had been sure most mages could never do. Her ability to even disguise her height now to a shorter one, it was awe-inspiring.

"I highly doubt that," Ed said with a chuckle.

…

Serena crept in the early hours. It was dark, and yet, Serena was sure her house would be the one on the end, lit up like stars. She chuckled inwardly. Spending the whole Royal Ball talking with Ed? That had been the most fun she'd had in ages, even if she was just pretending to be a princess. After awhile, she started using her life as a basis.

"Mina never was the thorough type," she chuckled as she thought of the Love Fairy laughing at her. In fact, they'd all laugh at her for her inability to complete the dare. The first time she'd ever failed. Then she grimaced. "I wonder how mad Mom is going to be—I was out much later than I thought."

She looked back to the castle. It was still as large as ever, a grey mountain against the cerulean night sky. With a hopeful heart, she moved closer to the end of the street. She still had a ways to go.

…

"Why?" Ed wondered. It was late; Al was probably flipping his helmet at this point. He sat silently outside Winry's shop, the halfway between the castle and home. Why had they spent the whole evening on that balcony talking? "Why did she give me this? It's clearly not hers."

The navy blue handkerchief had a rigid, plain design. Ed wasn't too sure he wanted to know where she had gotten it. Although, there was a slight problem. What he had started as their good-bye—curse his stupidity.

"_Thank you for this wonderful evening Reginald. I could never repay you for the time we've shared."_

_As she started to leave, Ed jumped._

"_Is there any chance I'll ever see you again Mimi?"_

_Why had that come out? He knew he'd see her tomorrow, and she'd be as bubbly, and annoying, as ever._

"_I'm sure there is."_

"_Mimi, I'd love to get another chance to see you. Maybe we could meet outside the castle walls sometime."_

_She returned to him, and presented the handkerchief. As he went to take it, she began to glow._

"_I bless this cloth with the moonlight."_

_The glow transferred to the cloth. "Mimi" breathed in a little deeply now, as she smiled warmly to him._

"_Whenever you would like to meet me again, pray to the cloth, and I will come that night. When next we meet, we can make one from one of your handkerchiefs Reginald."_

"_Thank you," Ed replied._

Stupid! Now if he didn't make another meeting, he might as well have blown his cover! Or lose the girl—wait! He cleansed the thought from his mind. He WAS NOT falling in love with Mi—with SERENA!

…

She was surprised to see that nothing was lit; no one seemed awake. She had left a note, saying she might spend all day at a friend's, but there was not even a hint of a candle coming from the home. Her mother had always been awake before… why not now? Carefully, she tiptoed to the door. She heard a moan come from inside. Why hadn't the fairies come to the door? They normally helped her sneak in. She felt her heart racing as her hand moved towards the doorknob. Then she smelt it. Her body froze. It was a scent that had haunted her only once before. She wanted to open the door, but couldn't. Her mind didn't want to register this as true. The moan came again. Her mind finally clicked into high gear; she threw open the door. The sight she beheld made her faint.

…

Ed lived a little outside of town. He knew that he best let her get home first. Al would understand. He had returned his hair to normal, and had even gotten his clothes out of an alleyway he had hid them in earlier. He removed the skins provided by Winry, threw it all in a bag, and was on his way. Passing by each home, he wondered how they could have slept this night. It seemed restless, uneasy. Ever since—well, ever since, he'd become in tune to the wind and recognized when bad things would happen. The day Serena had come down with the flu; the air around her home had been shivering violently. He would have chuckled if Serena hadn't been sick that day. Now the entire kingdom seemed restless, and he knew that something bad was happening that would affect the whole kingdom. He'd probably find out in the—he saw her.

"Serena!" he cried. Her body was laying on her doorstep, a dark figure looming over it. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He wondered why no one had yelled yet. The dark figure turned his way. It was a woman. She had black hair, and a dress that made her look eye-catching. Her curves were perfectly formed, and her black hair was in simple waves as they fell to just beyond her shoulders. What threw Ed off were her nails. She had long, sharp nails that seemed to be drenched in a dripping red—oh dear God. With a clap of his hands, he held a blade, his metallic automail arm transforming as he charged her. She jumped away, a grin on her face.

"So we leave this one alive then after all? You must be Fullmetal."

"Serena!" Ed shouted, kneeling next to her to see that she was only unconscious. He faced his opponent, the woman with bloody nails.

"We were warned that one would be saved, no matter how much we tried to finish the job. Well, I guess I let that little one go. Although, a little weakling like that can't do much harm. I hope to see you again Fullmetal."

And with that, she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Ed?"

Her soft-spoken, curious tone made him freeze. He felt his muscles tense. Did she see his arm? Oh God, he had been trying to hide it. How could he tell her what he had done?

…

Frozen. She felt cold and numb. She tried not to think of what she had just seen. When she looked away from the door, she saw him.

"Ed?" she whispered. He didn't move. His right arm was a metallic blade. Automail. He had automail. She wondered. She had always wondered why.

_Five years ago…_

"_Ed!" Serena shouted playfully. Her golden curls bounced in the summer sun as she tagged the young boy. "You're it!"_

_Two years later…_

"_Ed!" Serena exclaimed, seeing him reading books. She tapped him on his shoulder, as he looked up. "You're it!"_

_One year later…_

"_Ed!" Serena called in the empty playground. He was nowhere to be found, but a book of alchemy lay forgotten there. She smiled hopelessly, and tapped it. "You're it."_

Hotaru had been sad too, when they hadn't seen Ed or Al. The two of them had vanished from the mages' lives. Sure, they would play with Winry, but knowing that two of your friends went into seclusion and didn't bother to tell you why, it was depressing. Hotaru and she had spoken about it the night before she had been attacked. Hotaru had been acting strange. She kept mentioning a prophecy that Trista had told her. Serena didn't care. She saw Ed now, and knew what had happened.

"Did the evil alchemy do this to you?" Serena asked, moving carefully to her feet.

"No, I did this to me!" Ed replied, sounding spiteful. "Me and my stupid ego!"

"Ed," Serena whispered, Ed still facing away from her. Tears crested in her eyes. Lights refused to come on in the surrounding homes. Her mind finally registered what had happened. "Ed, everyone is dead."

…

He spun on a dime. He wished he hadn't. His eyes came upon the most depressed, grief-stricken face he had ever seen. Tears fell in ample streams, but she never tried to stop them. This face was his weakness.

"They're dead. I don't sense the magic anymore. I know you can too. Don't you feel it? They're all gone! The fairies and the mages; they're all dead!" Serena whispered. Ed noted the restless air. It had been trying to tell him of the death. "Why hadn't I noticed sooner? Why didn't I?"

"Serena," Ed whispered. Using his real arm, he pulled her into himself, as she began to cry. Looking back to the house, he realized why he had found her unconscious. Blood glistened in the moonlight, and several bodies lay scattered. It was the fairies. They were all lying there, motionless. Then there was the larger form. She alone made Ed shudder. She was a diced mess, her head right by the doorway. He pulled Serena in closer, and said a silent prayer. "Let's get you to Winry's, okay?"

Serena still wept, as Ed sighed. He'd ask her when she calmed down. He looked up to the sky, the moon hanging dangerously over the kingdom.

…

"What a night for a Royal Ball," a voice said, as Ed looked around. Who was it? "So is this the little one Lust said that got away? Nope, she can't be the one. She's too—weak."

"Oh, but Jadeite," another voice said. "This one is special. The stars even said so."

"Who are you?" Ed scowled. Serena had stopped crying, her face switching to one of fear. Their presence was unmistakable. Dark fairies. They only traveled with Dark Mages, which meant that one was nearby. Serena shivered. The last one she had met had nearly given the kingdom pig snouts and tails just for the sport of it!

"Oh ho, where are my manners?" the first voice laughed. "I am Jadeite. I serve under Beryl, the soon to be ruler of this kingdom. With all of the magicians gone, the king will have no choice but to agree to the ancient traditions."

"No," Serena whispered. They couldn't do it. They hadn't.

"What are you talking about? No one with magic or alchemy in their veins can rule here! It's law!"

"When all of the magic is lost, only one of royal descent can bring it back," the second voice said wistfully. "In other words, only the royal family can revive what was lost."

"You had something to do with all of this, didn't you?" Ed asked, angry. A redheaded woman emerged from the shadows. Serena saw her out of the corner of her teary eye.

"You should be asking me," she cackled. "It's too bad that you must die—you're kind of adorable with that little arm of yours."

Serena grabbed hold of Ed now around his waist, whispering into his ear. No more death! No one else!

"Trust me."

With that she began to glow. She would protect him. She would get help. She would not let another soul suffer the fate of Hotaru!

"A little Cleric Mage trying to protect against the Dark magic I hold? Pathetic. You'll die, regardless of prophecy."

"Oh heavenly moonlight, defend thy follower from the shadows of the night. Protect thy follower from the wretches of evil. Spare thy follower from the current hands of death," Serena chanted. The air began to sparkle around them. The dark fairies came into her line of sight, over to behind the woman, Beryl. One had short blond hair and sky blue eyes, whereas the other had long, wavy brown hair and darker blue eyes.

"The moon?" the woman whispered spitefully, looking up into the night sky. "You can't!"

Serena held Ed tightly now. No more! No more!

"Oh heavenly moonlight, shine brightly for all the stars to see," Serena continued. A beam of light rose from where they stood; Serena still holding onto Ed, as she started over again.

"Oh heavenly moonlight, defend thy follower from the shadows of the night. Protect thy follower from the wretches of evil. Spare thy follower from the current hands of death."

"Beryl, we can't fight this," Jadeite, the blond fairy, exclaimed. "We should leave before we are found!"

…

Ed watched them retreat, and listened to Serena softly chanting now.

"A Dark Mage?" Ed whispered, as Serena finally stopped chanting, her arms loosening around his waist. He caught on, and kept his hold on her. Boy, she was light for someone her size.

"Sorry Ed, the spell zapped my strength," she whispered. "You better put that blade away before they think of you as the murderer."

He knelt down, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Serena. Are you all right?" he whispered. He heard the footsteps. The wind was rustling with excitement now as people awoke from their slumber. It didn't matter. Serena was alone. He knew it. He could see it. All of the magic from the kingdom—it was gone—except for the fair-haired mage in his arms. His friend that he had ignored.

"_Fullmetal, stay away from fairies and the ones who use them! Haven't you learned enough about magic to know that it's dangerous?"_

"I'm okay. Magic like that is just a little endearing," Serena replied.

"Wow Meatball Head, you used a word that's wider than your attention span," Ed said jokingly. He couldn't tell her. Lust. That name—that thing he fought—no, it couldn't be. He'd have to go to the library tomorrow, if that ever came.

"Shut up."

…

She chuckled. Ed was so kind. Trying to cheer her up, trying to hide his mistakes. He truly was a kind person. Why had she never seen it before? Even in the face of danger, he had stood up for her, like a friend, like he had before.

She tried not to think of before. Of what she saw. It had been similar to Hotaru.

_Two months ago…_

_She was going to visit Ed with Hotaru. She didn't want to go alone. Ever since Trisha Elric had died, the home seemed bleak, empty. Ed and Al had begun to move to another house owned by their father. They hadn't quite moved out yet, but it was enough to send chills down her spine. Homes of the dead were never the easiest places to visit. They always had memories, a presence from someone who was no longer there. So Serena wanted to go with Hotaru, since she wasn't afraid. In fact, she never seemed to be afraid of anything. Serena fit the names the fairies gave her—she jumped at just about everything._

_When she arrived at the house, the first thing she noticed was the red stain on the doorstep. Then came the scent. A putrid scent that burned her lungs and made her feel even worse than when she had the flu. She moved for the door, and what she opened it to shocked her. Hotaru's body lay before her, a solitary wound coming from her chest, and creating a pool that leaked through the front door. The most haunting feature of her corpse was not the wound, but her face. On it was a calm, fearless expression. It was common of Hotaru, but at that moment, it was the scariest thing she'd ever seen._

"_Bunny?" a voice had asked. Serena had fallen to her knees apparently, as she heard a gasp. "Grim!"_

_That was their name for her. They called her Grim. Michelle and Amara flew past, as strands of her hair flew up with their passing. Trista merely flew next to Serena, sighing._

"_It has begun."_

In fact, it made her shiver as she thought of how she would explain everything to Hotaru, whenever she came back. The one time she had given up a dare, the fairies had died. It was ironic. She spent the whole night enjoying herself—no, she wouldn't think of that. Not right now. However, it was weird to imagine being alone, the only magic user left in the kingdom. Even her mom, Selene, was dead, her head staring chillingly out from the doorway with a permanent, pained look.

Next time…

A way to save the fairies is born from the new familiars haunting Serena's halls.

Chapter 4: The Chesire


	4. The Chesire

Author's Note

I don't own FMA or SM… if I did, I wouldn't be here.

I'm sorry, but I'm kind of butchering the FMA timeline a little. Al will be much closer to his teenage years, just because they perform the forbidden transmutation three years before the plotline of this story. Ed is his normal age, but Al is a little older. He's still a kid though!

Okay, so I had hoped to cover a little more this chapter, but a lot did come out, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Playing Pretend

Chapter 4: The Chesire

"How's Serena?" Al asked Ed as he took his seat, waiting for Teacher to get mad at him again for being late.

"She's staying with Winry. She'll be okay," Ed replied, thinking back to that night.

"_FREEZE!"_

"_Hold on a minute!" Ed shouted to them. Serena was still in his arms as the soldiers began to surround them._

"_So you were the one. We thought it must have been one of your kind."  
_

"_Yeah, you freak. Now you're going to die."_

"_Stop jumping to conclusions!" Ed shouted at them._

"_Ed," Serena's frail voice whispered. "Thank you."_

"_Enough!" a masculine voice called over the soldiers, as they cleared the way. A very familiar man came upon the two, smirking some as he looked at Ed._

"_Prince Darien!" the guards gasped. Ed held a strong glare as he held Serena close._

"_It's the siblings after all," Prince Darien said with a light chuckle. His black hair ruffled with a slight wind and his blue eyes danced with anticipation. Ed feared the worse. He knew the man had been upset with Serena earlier. With a snap of his fingers, they would be dead. Al would never go back to normal. It would be all his fault. He couldn't stand for that._

"_Calm down Ed," Serena whispered. "We are safe."_

_Ed looked around, and sure enough, even though they were surrounded, the sparkling had remained, and the soldiers could not progress further. The black-haired prince drew closer however, and kneeled by the two._

"_What happened then?" the prince asked, as Ed rose his bladed arm, pointing to the doorway. The soldiers all looked, in shock, as Ed looked to Serena._

"_She was unconscious when I arrived. There was a figure in the shadows that I chased off. Dark Fairies appeared and she used a spell to protect us," Ed explained softly._

"_It'll be gone when the sun rises," Serena explained. "But it drains more of my energy without—without—without—"_

"_She's had a hard night," Prince Darien said, ruffling Ed's hair. "Good job."_

"Condescending bastard," Ed thought venomously.

"FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Teacher roared, as Ed jumped up to his feet. "So glad you could join us. Please explain where you were this morning."

"I was tending to a sick friend."

"You don't have friends Edward," Teacher reminded him. "You have a brother."

"Then I slept in," Ed said spitefully, as he sat down again.

"Edward," Teacher said softly, shaking her head as she returned to teaching the class. Her heart scolded her sometimes for being so harsh to the boy, but if she didn't, he'd never understand the errors of using the forbidden alchemy. He was lucky he had only lost his arm and leg. Some people had lost way more to that devilish alchemy.

…

Serena had stopped crying two days ago. Now she only sat on the bed Winry Rockbelle had so generously given her while the alchemists scoured her home. They'd been at it for three weeks. She was certain that they were looking for her ritual room, where most of her spells were performed and her magical books and heirlooms were kept. That room was sealed off by her strongest locking charm. Only—only—she stopped thinking about it as Winry came in.

"Serena, they said you could go home."

"Do you know anything new Winry? About the murderer?"

"They led a massacre. No one was left Serena," Winry replied. "The alchemists went in as a police force, and they couldn't find any traces of forced entry or anything. They told me that they were sure it was something alchemic in nature, only because of the symbol left. They didn't show it to me or anything, but I think it's hush hush."

"I would think that if something magical were let loose on the alchemists, I'm sure the mages would be quiet about it too," Serena said softly, picking herself up.

"Look Serena, I know it's not your birthday or anything, but Grandma thought it would be better if you had something else with you in the house besides yourself," Winry said softly. She presented a pair of cats, each with a crescent-moon shaped bald spot on their foreheads.

"Cats?" Serena asked, confused.

"Grandma said that they protect mages, just like dogs protect us normal people!" Winry said with a warm-hearted smile. Serena chuckled.

"Thanks Winry. And two to boot. She really wants me to be safe, huh?" Serena asked, as the two cats came to life. The first of the two, a black one, jumped right onto her shoulders as the second, a white cat, jumped to atop her head. "They're so cute Winry! Do they have names?"

"It's written in a foreign script on their collars. We couldn't quite read them," Winry admitted sheepishly. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Thanks Winry. I'd give you a hug, but my hands are a little full. So my new friends, let's get you home," Serena said, plastering the goofiest grin on her face. In her mind, she whispered doubts and fears of going home. Would she want to see those rooms again? Was she ready to face them? How could she live life without her friends? Her mother? She was going to talk to Hotaru and her fairies again soon, but right now, she needed to calm down. Then her mind drifted to Ed. He'd been there most of the morning. Certainly he was late for class. Why did he care so much about her and what happened to her? The black cat purred, as Serena smiled. So this one could sense her hidden sorrow? It seemed that cats really guarded mages after all.

…

Ed sat in the cafeteria quietly with Ed, as the regular groups made their rounds. He saw the black hair, and his anger rose. Flame was coming—again.

"So Shrimp, how's it going?" Flame Alchemist asked smugly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SEAFOOD SPECIALTY THAT'S SHORTER THAN A WORM!" Ed roared, Al merely holding him by the shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"Brother," Al sighed.

"Let me at him Al! LET ME RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

"I bet that mage you were taking care of this morning would love to hear this," Flame Alchemist continued. Ed gave him the coldest glare as he silenced. "Oh wait, you're not supposed to be near those people, are you?"

"I'm warning you," Ed hissed, Al refusing to place him back on the ground.

"Relax Fullmetal," Flame Alchemist laughed. "I wouldn't tell anyone. But I do wonder what you're getting yourself into. Seriously, no one has ever seen this happen before. The Royal Family had to send us to the ancient archives just to find out what they should do."

"Did you find a passage?" Ed asked, the threatening tone dropping some. "A passage about royalty?"

Flame Alchemist set down his tray, staring dangerously at Ed.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked, as Ed smirked. As long as he didn't say anything about the fairies, maybe he could find out more.

"I'll tell you if you give me the password to the archives."

"What?" Roy hissed. Ed kept his smirk, and was set down by Al, carefully, as he proceeded to sit down and eat his lunch again. Al was amazed at how impassive the group was to the situation. They all seemed absorbed in books and girls and whatever else entertained ordinary alchemists. He and his brother used to be like them. Not anymore.

_Five years ago…_

"_Ed!" Serena cried, as Al watched from behind the bushes. "You're it!"_

_He didn't want to be tagged next, as he watched his brother pout. Hotaru popped up next to him._

"_Get lower," she whispered, as Al quickly lowered himself. Ed spun in their direction. "Oh no! He heard us!"_

"_Run!" Al cried, giggling and running at the same time. He ran right into the leg of a tall, burly man._

"_Hello there. Are you Alphonse Elric?" he asked. This man was a Cleric Mage. Al didn't know why he knew._

"_Mommy said to never talk to strangers," Al replied dutifully. Ed ran out from the brush behind him._

"_I gotcha—now?" he said. The two were in for the shock of their lives. Two hours later, they were at their mother's bedside, crying._

"_Mom, don't go," Ed whispered, sobbing._

"_Now now Ed, be strong. You're the man of the house, remember?" Trisha Elric told him calmly. The burly mage was behind the two boys. "I need you to take care of your brother."_

_Two years later…_

"_This will work Al, I know it will!" Ed proclaimed. The two stared at the arrays that their father had drawn onto the books, as they smiled, hopeful, dreaming. Back then, Al was a still a vibrant young boy._

_One year later…_

"_Brother, don't throw that!" Al proclaimed, as Ed threw the book down on the playground._

"_It's stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ed roared, intending to jump on the book. Al lifted him before he could. Metallic clangs were heard at Ed's kicking feet hit Al's metallic body._

"_Brother!" Al shouted. "Quit kicking me!"_

"_I hate it Al! I hate that lying piece of crap!" Ed shouted. Al sighed, as he carried his brother home on his shoulder. After awhile, instead of the futile tossing and shouting, gentle tears streamed down his metal back. "I'm so sorry Al. I can't believe this happened. If I had known, I would have never done this."_

"_Don't put the blame on yourself. I helped," Al replied angrily, as Ed chuckled slightly._

"_Al," Ed whispered. "I really am sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you."_

_Al, at that moment, wished that he too, could cry._

Al sighed. This was not a time to reminisce. His brother was still waiting patiently, as Flame Alchemist was staring him down. Finally, he laughed.

"Is that all you want? Information? Why don't you just go to the library?"

"I was there yesterday," Ed replied smoothly, eating some corn from his plate. "They didn't have what I needed information on."

"You're railroading me here Ed!" Flame Alchemist whispered.

"I need to know, Roy," Ed replied simply, using Flame Alchemists real name.

"Hey, how did you find _that_ out?" Flame Alchemist demanded in a fierce whisper, as Ed's face became even smugger.

"I'd tell you, but as I said, I need to know," Ed replied, as Flame Alchemist sighed. He looked around, and knelt close.

"You want that password so bad that you are holding a possible snitch over MY head?" Flame Alchemist asked, his eyes fierce.

"Hey, I can't help that I have reliable sources," Ed replied with a shrug. "So your name is Roy Mustang? For real?"

"Seriously, how did you get that information?" Flame Alchemist demanded.

"I still am short a password."

"That's not all he's short on," Roy muttered miserably. Then to Ed, "You're not going to budge are you Ed?"

"Not a chance Roy."

"You're an annoying li—twerp, you know that Fullmetal?" Flame Alchemist said, moving back to a normal posture, and tossing his hair back. "Go visit Hughes, the secretary. He'll tell you what you need to know."

Flame Alchemist abruptly stood, and left.

"He forgot to ask how you found out, Brother," Al said, as Ed laughed.

"That bastard made me owe him one," he explained through laughs. "He really is a calculating devil. The Flame Alchemist is our new friend here Al."

"Are you going to see Hughes? I hear strange things about him," Al asked. Ed put on a giant, ridiculously cheesy grin.

"Yup, he can't be as bad as the rumors say!" Ed said, sounding like a laugh could pass his lips at any moment.

"You're spending way too much time around Serena. You've got her grin all over your face, Brother."

"No time like the present. Let's go Al!"

"And you're talking like her," Al muttered, as the two left the mess hall, Ed's half-eaten tray still on the table.

Winry waved goodbye, and gave Serena a departing hug as the cats sat on the doorstep. Serena waited until Winry was out of sight. She took one deep breath, and looked back at her house. Two days ago, this had been the prettiest home in all the lands. Now, it was a haunted house, the magic gone, and the tree where the fairies used to be dead, the leaves absent and the ground barren beneath it.

"Well, it looks like I have some work to do," Serena said softly. She stepped over to the tree first, her eyes watering. Only a short while ago, her fairy friends and she had been at this tree. Only a short while ago it had been the healthiest tree, blossoming beautifully in the spring breezes. Now it looked like an eternal autumn. Her left hand touched the trunk, as she tried to calm herself down. After stifling her tears, she placed her right in her satchel, pulling out the broach. The cast wandered over, watching Serena curiously.

"This will be the first time without them here to cheer me on," Serena whispered, looking at the broach. She looked back to the cats. "Guess you two are my cheering squad now. I bet you would have loved to have met the girls."

The two cats meowed. Serena smiled, as she let the hand on the tree fall to her side, and rose her other hand.

"Moon Prism Power!" she cried. "Please heal this home!"

Lights erupted in rays, shooting out from the broach in her hand. As a ray hit anything, the life that had vanished returned abundantly, as the wildlife came to its natural green hue. Serena smiled as the lights stopped. Magic was in her home again. The heart of a home was the people in it. They gave life to everything inside, and since her mother had claimed the home with magic, when she died, it became open again. Serena could have moved to any other home just for that fact, but too much was here. She would never leave it. As Serena entered the home, all the magical appliances were hard at work, cleaning up the mess the alchemists had made.

"Bastian?" Serena asked tentatively. A mop came into view, hopping up from her basement. At the sight of this, Serena gave the mop a big hug, and the cats who had moved to the doorway crashed. Serena giggled, and turned to them. "Cats, this is Bastian. He keeps the house tidy and reports of any incidents in our—my absence. Speaking of Bastian, don't tell me about that night where—I can't take it. You can tell me later, when I'm ready."

"Of course milady."

The mop formed a mouth and spoke back! The cats jumped. Serena smiled.

"Can you tell me where the alchemists got into?"

"It was horrible milady! They were trying to break into the ritual room and they said they were looking for a library—tch—they never got in though! I would have stopped them before they tried blowing the door, but the magic was gone so I couldn't even move. They had the nerve to throw me across the room and treat me—like a mop!"

Serena smiled, as she pat Bastian the mop on the head. Her mother had been very clear that Serena was to tie herself to that room even though her mother already had. Now she understood why. The only way to properly enter a ritual room is with permission, or posthumously. Since her mother had died, yet she still lived, it was still improper to enter that chamber of the house. Using her magic to claim the room had actually protected its secrets in her absence.

"Bastian, these new cats are going to be living here. Will you get a shopping list ready for me so I know what to get from the store?"

"Good call milady. They cleaned out the food when they were here," Bastian said, sounding upset. "What are their names, milady?"

"Um," Serena chuckled nervously, as the black cat jumped into her arms again, and Serena lifted it to see its collar. The name was emblazoned cleanly in a magical tongue.

"Luna Chesire," Serena read, as the cat blinked, and then jumped back. The white cat shook its head, as Serena knelt to it. "Artemis Chesire."

It was instant. The flash. When Serena could see again, before her were a man and a woman. She squeaked and jumped back, Bastian jumping in front of her.

They were a strange sight. The man had long white hair, blue eyes, and a crescent moon mark on his forehead. His outfit was also white. It was strange though. The white pants seemed normal enough, but the long-sleeved shirt had a few strips that went longer than the rest of the shirt and clipped to his pants, causing a circular hole near the bottom, exposing his navel. The top had a crescent-shaped hole, and just above it a golden crescent plate.

If he wasn't any help, the woman had blue eyes too and wavy, black hair with two heart-shaped buns. The hair went all the way down to the end of her back. She wore a yellow tutu-style dress with spaghetti straps, with the layer beneath being black. Two black fluffs were attached at the start of the sphaghetti straps, and she wore a long necklace with a giant golden crescent.

They smiled, and bowed to Serena.

"We thank you Bunny," they said in unison. Serena was dumbstruck. "We are of a rare magical breed of animals, the Chesire."

"Chesire?" Serena asked. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking it over. The woman sweatdropped.

"We have two forms, a humanlike one," the woman continued, as a poof occurred. The woman was replaced with the black cat, Luna!

"And the feral one," the man added. "When we are born, we are cursed, unable to change freely between forms."

Luna changed back into the woman.

"But since you have read our full names from our collars, that curse is lifted, and we now can change whenever is necessary. We have been searching for you Bunny."

"For me?" Serena asked. "This has got to be a dream. Cats don't turn into people and start talking to me."

"Yes, for you," Luna pressed. "We have been searching for the true Yamir Mage since birth, in order to serve and protect them with our lives."

"Serve and protect?" Serena exclaimed. "It's not like a war is going on!"

"But there is," the man, Artemis, replied. "Even now Dark Mages are trying to rule everything. We were the last lines of defense of Royalty for ages."

"Royalty? Really?"

"Yes," Luna said. "That is why we've come to you. You are special Bunny, and need our protection."

"When did this happen?" Serena asked. "Why am I special?"

"You were labeled as a Cleric Mage, correct?" Artemis asked. "What if we told you they were wrong?"

"Now I have to be dreaming," Serena said. "Bastian, are they really there? Please tell me they aren't."

"Sorry milady, I cannot lie."

"Ahem," Luna said, getting Serena's attention again. "Actually, you probably noticed it yourself. You're very in tune with the moon, aren't you?"

"Sorta," Serena admitted quietly. "None of my spells work unless I call upon the moon in some way."

"You are the Yamir Mage," Artemis said. "That alone is proof of this."

"And as such, you have the abilities of Cleric Mages, true, but your strongest powers come at night, and they are even strong enough to resurrect fallen magical creatures."

Serena shot up at this. Could she really? Was it true?

"What do I have to do?"

Next time…

Chimeras are not the only mistake of mankind.

Chapter 5: The Homonculi


	5. The Homunculi

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Wow, I've made it to chapter five! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who reviews! I honestly respond to everyone because if you review, you deserve a reply, so sorry if I bothered anyone…lol. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, for I have hopefully returned humor to the story… if not, yell at me with the flames of a thousand Fire Fairies… just kidding. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 5: The Homunculi**

She laughed. Alone in the magical neighborhood and she actually laughed.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked.

"You need to develop your magical powers. Once you are able to safely perform the spell, I will teach it to you," Luna replied softly.

"For now, you can practice you will have to protect the kingdom from the Dark Mage who caused this mess," Artemis pointed out.

"You know about that?" Serena asked softly.

"Everyone knows about that," Artemis replied, moving towards the door.

"Might I inquire where you are going?" Bastian asked quickly. "If you are milady's guardians, why would you leave?"

Artemis looked angry.

"To find books in the alchemic archives," Artemis admitted.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"We'll have to discuss this later," Luna said. "If we were to reveal to you the reason to travel to the alchemic archives, you might not be ready to hear it."

Serena looked down.

"Why must people keep hiding things from me?" she asked quietly. "The adults hide the forbidden alchemy. The fairies never tell me anything about alchemy when I ask. Edward ran away to hide his mistakes from me. Hotaru's fairies won't tell me anything, ever. You two are hiding why you need to visit the archives when I can help you! I don't like these secrets! I don't want to be left out anymore! Please! Please tell me why!"

"Bunny," Luna whispered. "We can't tell you without making you more distraught. After we get the information—wait, how can you help us?"

"Ed," Serena replied softly. "He's an alchemist. He can get you into the archives if I ask."

"Milady," Bastian said. "There might be some books on Dark Mages in the ritual room. Would you like me to fetch them for you?"

"You two should stay here for now. We'll talk to Ed and get his assistance so that you don't have to sneak in later. Besides, I'd really appreciate your help with reading through the books. If I have to defend against Dark Mages, I'd like to at least read up on them, see what other spells are effective. I can't defend all the time—the spell is too draining," Serena explained. The two Chesire sighed.

"If that's the case," Artemis said.

"Just one question," Serena interrupted. "How did you know my fairy name was Bunny?"

"We—we just did is all," Luna answered, looking away. Serena sighed. She was tired of owning the house already. There were just too many decisions to make, to many responsibilities.

"Serena?" a voice asked. Serena jumped to see that in the doorway stood Ed. He looked at the two Chesire, a protective glare was shot their way. "Who are they? How is everything working again?"

"I claimed ownership of the house," Serena replied softly. "Listen, I'm sorry if you were late this morning."

"No, it's not a big deal," Ed said. "I'm always late. So who are they?"

"They are Luna and Artemis Chesire. They are my new guardians," Serena replied.

"I'm surprised she is here," Ed thought aloud, quietly. He looked distant, as the group looked at one another for a few minutes, waiting for a response from him.

"Ed?" Serena whispered. "You're spacing out more than usual."

Before a word could be uttered, the ground shook. The two ran outside, being called out to the sight of a monstrous looking creature.

"A Chimera," Luna whispered.

"A what?" Ed shouted.

"What's a Chimera?" Serena asked. This creature before them held a wolf's face with the body of a man. His howl wrenched at Serena's soul, as she suddenly felt cold. Ed's face became fearful, as he stepped in front of Serena. "Ed?"

"Damn you! Stay away from her!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands as the blade was formed on his arm once more. "You aren't going to touch her."

"Bunny!" Luna cried, as she looked to Artemis. "Go guard the home! I'll defend her!"

Artemis nodded as he ran inside the house once more. Serena wondered what Ed was hearing. He seemed to be arguing with the creature before her, his blade promising to draw blood. Looking at the creature, Serena saw the eyes of a man from down the street. He was crying, calling to her.

_Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

"Kill?" Serena whispered. "No Ed! You can't hurt him!"

The howl came again, Serena's body freezing. She cursed herself. Ed must have noticed this time.

"Serena, we have no choice. It's either kill or be killed."

Luna was in front of the two now, as she produced a bell. The twinkle of a ring made a wall of light as the black-haired Chesire ran to Serena's side.

"Bunny, that won't last long. You have to try a spell."

"A spell?" Ed asked the Chesire.

"Take my bell," Luna said, holding the bell out to Serena, who had recovered. "And repeat after me."

"Okay," Serena whispered, the wall of light beginning to crack.

"Heavenly Moonlight, I call upon thee."

"Heavenly Moonlight, I call upon thee," Serena chanted, holding the bell as it twinkled, a light beginning to shine. The wall of light shattered like glass, as the wolf creature drove at them, Ed jumping in the way and knocking it back with the blunt end of the blade.

"Come on Serena!" Ed shouted. "I've got your back!"

"Restore this being to its true form."

"Restore this being to its true form," Serena continued, the glow becoming stronger. The wolf came again, but Ed continued to knock it back. Serena felt the power coming from the bell. She felt herself starting to fly away.

"Luna Bell Magic!"

"LUNA BELL MAGIC!" Serena cried, as the light burst from the bell, traveling to the chimera, enveloping itself on the creature's form. Suddenly, the solitary light became two, and a flash enveloped them all.

…

Ed looked down at the pup. It wasn't breathing, not anymore. He felt for the pulse that he knew was nonexistent. He looked at the empty space to the right of the pup.

"You were her neighbor?" Ed asked the empty space. He nodded moments later, and Serena was in tears. "I understand. We'll get this mage and bring her down. You can count on it."

"Ed, what is this?" Serena whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Chimeras are made from the dead," Ed explained.

"Wait," Serena said, looking to Luna. "So did Beryl take everyone's souls and turned them into chimera?"

"It's exactly what she did," Ed said, as they were face to face with Jadeite the fairy again. He laughed, but his voice remained unheard. Ed lifted his blade dangerously, as the fairy smirked. His lips moved one more time, and he vanished. Ed could feel the rage boiling in his soul. Those evil bastards. He'd make them all pay for this. They should never use human lives for sacrifices. Ever. He took one more look around, and transmuted his hand back, looking to Serena, who was being comforted by that strange new guardian, Luna Chesire. He couldn't sense magic from her, but she reminded him of the fairies and the chimera. Like a magical creature more so than a mage. He remembered what he'd come to talk to Serena about. "Serena? I know you're moving in, but I have something important I wanted to tell you."

"What is it Ed?" Serena asked, giving him a look. He felt his nervousness kicking in. His brother was behind the house, remaining as quiet as he could manage as a metal suit. He made a promise. He wasn't going to break it.

"_Brother."_

"_Yeah Al."_

"_If she's seen you, maybe she should see me again. I'm tired of dodging her."_

"_Okay. I'll tell her today. I promise."_

"_What about visiting Hughes?"_

"_It can wait until tomorrow. He isn't going anywhere."_

"_Brother."_

"_Don't worry Al. If she refuses to talk to me ever again, it'll be all right. I stopped talking to her already."_

Ed looked down. His hands were twiddling, and his mouth was mysteriously dry. Why was it so hard to tell her about Al?

"Because it was all my fault," Ed whispered.

"What is it Ed?" Serena asked again, moving towards him. "Whatever it is, please tell me."

"You know how everyone says I performed the forbidden alchemy? My arm and leg, they're proof of that. It's a curse wherever I walk for the rest of my life. But there was someone else who did it with me," Ed whispered, his words nearly incoherent. Serena waited patiently. "It was Al."

"Al? Is that why I haven't seen him either?" Serena asked.

"You might have seen him, but just not recognized him as Al," Ed replied, looking back to the wall where Al was hidden. His brother stepped out, and Serena's eyes grew big. She looked between the two, and then faced Ed again.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Serena asked, her voice starting to sound angry.

"We were trying to bring back Mom," Ed said shamefully, looking down. Ed was waiting for a slap. He knew how Serena had been about reviving the dead. She had always thought that people died for a reason. She never once verbally wished for her grandmother, or her father, to come back from the dead, even though they played part in her childhood.

It was unexpected. The hug at least. Blondes are violent. Why wasn't she hitting him for being an idiot? Then he noticed she was crying again. Crap. He hadn't wished for her to cry. Only for her to get mad and say she'd never see him again. This was not going as planned. He gave up and tried to comfort her.

"Ed," Serena whispered through her tears. "You missed her too, huh?"

"Serena?" Ed asked, confused.

"You were a kid. You didn't know any better. Stop blaming yourself so much, and hiding from me. I missed you two way too much. Even if your appearances change, you two are still my friends," Serena whispered still. "And I—I've been alone since you guys left. I mean, I've had the f—fairies and I've had Mom, and I've had Hotaru, and Winry but it's not the same. They were all leaving, and Winry is always so busy, and I'd thought for a long time I'd lost you too."

"Serena," Ed muttered. "It's okay. We're here."

…

She wished she hadn't started crying like she had. When she heard it, she only planned to tell them calmly that she understood. But she had to go and start bawling like a little girl. She turned to Luna as Ed and Al waved a fond farewell.

"Do you think Bastian found those books?" Serena asked her, as Luna shrugged.

"We'll find out once inside Bunny," Luna assured. "Let's go in. I'm sure Artemis is harassing that mop butler right now."

Serena smiled at the thought. Sure enough, as they stepped into the home, Artemis was a cat again, hissing furiously at the mop, who was holding a newspaper in front of him. Not that Bastian actually had hands and arms. It just floated in front of him. Serena and Luna sighed.

"When Artemis gets fired up like this he turns back into a cat," Luna explained. "I'll try to calm him down. You go ahead and talk to that mop."

With a poof, Luna was a cat again. Serena watched the two for a minute, and found it strange looking. The mews from Luna did nothing at first. Then, the hisses went from at the broom to at Luna, as the two ran around the house in some sort of heated argument, both hissing at one another.

"Bastian, what is this about?" Serena demanded.

"Milady," Bastian said, lowering his head some as he rose back up. "It was about today's date."

"Nevermind. Tell me later Bastian," Serena said, feeling a headache coming. She swore she heard a crash in the living room, but it hadn't been glass, so she wasn't going to worry about it. "Did you get the books I requested?"

"They are all waiting for you in the living room milady," Bastian replied. "Shall I make that grocery list?"

"Yes, please do so," Serena replied with a wave, as the mop hopped away to her right, towards the kitchen. To her left was the way to the living room and master bedroom, as well as her room. To the right was the way to the kitchen, and that was it. In front of her was the way to the basement, which hid the entrance to the ritual room. Serena went to her left, and found the two Chesire as cats, dazed and covered in books. "Luna! Artemis!"

"Milady, shall I order catfood for the Chesire?" Bastian called from the kitchen.

"Yes Bastian!" Serena called. She looked to the two cats, and carefully removed the books, and pulled out her broach again. "Moon Prism Power! Revive these poor Chesire!"

With a flash, the cats were out of the books and well again. Serena sighed.

"Milady, might I request you refrain from too much magic in the next few days? You haven't gotten used to being owner of the house!" Bastian called again.

"Don't worry Bastian! I'll be all right!" Serena replied. She was sweating some, as the cats became human again. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes, we're sorry you had to see that," Artemis admitted with a small blush.

"Good, because we have all these books to read through," Serena said, sweeping her hand across the mess of books. She went to the couch, taking the first book in hand as she slowly began to read, sitting calmly on the couch. The two Chesire also began reading the books, looking for anything on chimera, not that they needed to. After two minutes, Serena's face contorted from calm to agitated. Finally after three, she closed the book in frustration. Luna looked up.

"Is something the matter Bunny?" Luna asked.

"Mom never taught me to read the Dark language!" Serena replied, flustered. Luna sighed, as she sat beside Serena, with the book Serena had been reading now open to the first page.

"Just follow along Bunny. I'll read it aloud for you," Luna replied. "Long ago, the origins of Dark Mages were rumored to be nothing but mystery. But I tell you now that they are not as much a mystery as they seem."

…

Ed listened to the sound of silence in his library. The thousands of books on the shelves, and not a single one could tell him anything about what he needed to know. In his hand was the cloth. The cloth that Mim—Serena had handed him that fateful night. She was home again. Maybe tomorrow he would ask for her. He pocketed it.

"Brother, why are you in the library?" Al asked, showing up with a prepared tea set for one.

"I wanted to read Al, but none of this interests me," Ed replied. "I want to know more about something these books won't talk about."

"Which is?" he asked, setting the tea down at the table as Ed moved away from the books to sit at the table.

"About homunculi," Ed said coldly. "They all say they are a mistake of man, like the chimera, but this is an alchemic mistake, and not a magical one. I have reason to believe that the Dark Mage Beryl I told you about is using homunculi, which would explain the alchemic nature behind the deaths of all the mages. I didn't tell the prince about that. I want a head start, and I want to make sure I kill whatever it is that took out Selene before they get to Serena again."

"Brother, why are you holding that information back?"

"Think about it Al. They would probably blame me for the homunculus!" Ed shouted now. "I'm tired of being blamed for mistakes that aren't mine! Who do you think they blame for everything bad that happens? It's always my goddamn fault, and I'm tired of it!"

Al said nothing. He watched his brother sip his tea. He missed that too. The ability to taste, to have to survive off of food. He wanted to feel again too. Sure, he knew the difference between hot and cold, but he could no longer truly feel anything. He hardly knew when he walked he was walking anymore. Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to come back like this?

"How will we approach Mr. Hughes tomorrow?" Al asked finally. His brother was under more stress than him. The people at school didn't even bother to treat him with such disregard. In fact, they treated him like a normal alchemist, even if he wasn't. Like nothing all those years ago was his fault.

"The same way we approach everyone else," Ed replied simply. "Without a plan and big grins on our faces."

"That's how Serena would do it Ed."

"Oh—right," Ed said, looking down. He was doing that a lot lately, acting a little like Serena, wasn't he? He just thought about her so much—no, he didn't. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her, could he? The cloth was in still in his pocket. Ed placed his hand there, and looked out the window. What was he really looking for? Revenge for Selene? Or revenge for Serena?

…

"The chimera is made from the fusion of beast and man. Only we Dark Mages have the skills to create these creatures of the night. There is only one known way to defeat these beautiful beings is by one of the Caspar Mages. They are to be feared, for they are few, and come in phases. Each have a name representative of the largest magical elements, Moon, Sun, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Time. They are called the Yamir, Kosuke, Damek, Ciro, Dax, Pyris, and Amser, in that order. With each generation, one of the Caspar Mages is born, and they are often protected and hidden by all the mages in a community. In fact, they are so protected that an initial assault on them will prove to be near fatal. So when you come across one, back away and observe from afar. They will show their true weakness in time," Luna read softly, Artemis closing his book and joining the two. Serena listened with wide eyes. "However, they refuse to mention that the Caspar Mages are indeed guarded by the Chesire, and we don't take lightly to those who try to injure them."

"So I'm a Caspar Mage?" Serena asked. "I thought I was the Yamir Mage."

"You are the Yamir Mage," Artemis replied. "The Caspar Mages are the name of the group of seven mages that this book refers to. The most important thing you need to know is that the Dark Mage who did this probably is using the souls of the magical community to create chimera to send here in order to kill you. You are the last living mage in this kingdom, after all."

"So am I the only one alive right now?" Serena aksed.

"Yes," Luna said. "We are here to protect you, for when the Yamir Mage dies of unnatural causes, it is rumored that magic will forever end."

"WHAT?" Serena asked, shocked.

"The other mages have such curses too," Artemis said quickly. "However, it is your turn and it is crucial that you stay alive, and stay safe."

"You've probably heard enough for today," Luna said softly, as she helped Serena to her feet. "You should get some rest, and we'll discuss it in the morning."

"Okay," Serena whispered, walking to her room. Magic will die? No more fairies? No more mages? Wait, would that mean Hotaru would really die? Would she always remain that fearless corpse in the ground? Did the fate of magic really rest on her shoulders? Ed said the dead created chimera, and the book said it was the fusion between beast and man. How did that work out? Who could do that kind of magic? This was too much to think about. She needed to get away. "I want to be Mimi again. She wouldn't have to worry about this."

She looked at the Lunar Disguise Pen in her satchel as she opened the door to her room. Her room was all bunnies and moons. How ironic. She untied the satchel, changed to her silken pajamas which had miraculously survived investigation, and lay down. The sun had hardly begun to set, but Serena lay in her bed, feeling as though her night had already come. Mom was dead and suddenly she had all these new responsibilities. She wasn't ready for this. She never was.

Next time…

_Hughes isn't the only pain of the School of Alchemy._

_Chapter 6: The Break-In_


	6. The Break In

Author's Note

I don't own SM or FMA. I wish I did though.

Okay, so yeah, let's set this straight cuz I think I'm confusing myself even. People call Bastian a broom, but he's really a mop. Okay, that's out, just wanted to be clear on that. Oh yeah, I semi-quote _Fairly Oddparents_… No, I don't own that eitherIf you don't get the joke don't worry about it. It's funny even if you don't know the show. Okay, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 6: The Break-In**

"Hi there, I'm looking for Maes Hughes," Ed said, placing his hand on the desk as the man at the desk talking away fervently on the telephone. Al hid behind the door, waiting to see how his brother fared. For now, Ed was calm, trying to talk to the person behind the desk.

"She's so cute. You'd hardly even recognize her," the man laughed. "She's aged three weeks since you last saw her, and she says 'Da-da' like a natural! She's a genius I tell you!"

"Excuse me," Ed said, twitching at the thought of being ignored. "I'm talking to you."

"Can you believe that she looks so much like her mother? It's so adorable!" the man continued, now leaning back on the desk, jabbering into the phone. Ed finally snapped. His fist slammed the desk, as it cracked beneath his fist. Ed was right. Blondes are violent. Al sighed some from behind the door. "One second Roy. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Ed said, scowling some as he tried to compose himself. "I need to speak with Maes Hughes."

"You're looking at him," the man replied, and then put a picture of a little blonde girl in Ed's face. "And this is my little baby, Alicia. She's so smart and cute and adorable!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard all that already. I need the password to the archives."

"Oh really? I don't just give that out to anyone you know?"

"I bet it's Alicia," Ed grumbled.

"How did you kn—I mean, let me check with Roy and see if you're clear—yeah Roy, there's a kid here asking to get into the archives—yeah, that sounds right—you gave him permission? What's he got over YOUR head—oh, all right. I'll give him the password," the man, Maes Hughes, said with curiosity and disbelief. "The password is Alicia. Capital A-lowercase l-i-c-i-a. You cannot take any of those files out of the archives—however, you do have the right to take notes and take the notes out with you. Don't tell the password to anyone else, and last but not least, take this adorable picture of Alicia with you for proof that you have seen me. Have a good day, Fullmetal."

"Thanks," Ed said with a wave. He began to walk out the door, Al in tow, and down the hall, until it hit him. "How did that guy know my name? I never told him."

"Roy probably told him."

"Good point. Okay Al, we got the password. We'll go visit later today," Ed said, looking up, smiling. In his pocket was the cloth. "But right now, I think we owe a visit to Serena."

"What about teacher? Won't she be angry we're leaving again?" Al asked.

"We did today's lesson. She'll live if we skip study hall," Ed said, cringing some. "Besides, the faster we get out, the less likely she is to notice."

"Good point," Al whispered, shuddering, as the two quickly made their way out of the School of Alchemy. The walls that were built to keep them in touch with their natural skills waved a cold farewell as the two made their way to the magical part of the kingdom. To the part they had been shunned to so long ago. Death still poured into their souls. Ed shivered, the wind reminding him that this place had died and there was nothing he could do to soothe its pain. However, the winds died down some as he reached the block before Serena's home. Miraculously, this place seemed to be getting better. The grass was growing again, the trees were healthy, and the house near the end of the block was lit and welcoming. A blonde girl sat calmly on the porch, looking wistfully at the sky.

"Meatball Head!" Ed shouted. The blonde, Serena, looked up at him.

…

"You're going to break in?" Serena demanded. Artemis nodded.

"I have to find out about this. If the rumors are true, then you are going to have to rethink your choice in allies," he explained.

"No, just wait until I get the chance to talk to Ed again! I'm sure he'll let you come with him!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a wise idea Serena," Luna said softly. Serena pouted some.

"Why can't you trust Ed?" she asked them. They both looked away. She sighed. "Listen, we have nothing to lose by asking him, do we?"

"But he'll know our intentions," Artemis complained.

"So? He doesn't know that you two can turn into cats. I assume that's how you were going to get in, right?" Serena asked. The Chesire looked at one another, and sighed. She had them there. Serena moved towards the door. "I'm going outside on the porch for a few minutes. Don't mind me, and go ahead and get yourselves something to eat. I went to the market this morning."

She found herself sitting outside, and looking to the sky.

"Have I ever been this bombarded with responsibility before? Man Mom, this sucks! Now I know what it was like to be you for all those years dealing with me!" Serena thought wistfully, chuckling inwardly. "I wonder how Ed and Al feel about living alone. They kinda forced themselves into the role when Trisha passed away."

"Meatball Head!"

The shout brought her out of her reverie, as she looked to her right to see Ed and the metallic Al walking down the path. Her heart leapt for joy. She thought that yesterday may have scared them away, but it seemed to have brought back her last living friends besides Winry. She was about to continue in this revelry, until she realized he had called her Meatball Head.

"EDWARD!" she shouted. "How dare you call me that!"

"I knew it'd get your attention. You seemed to be thinking pretty hard there," Ed replied as the two arrived at the home. Serena sighed, and looked back to the house.

"Ed, I got a question for you, and you can say no, you're allowed to," Serena said, twiddling her thumbs some. "I know it's not normal either. In fact, there's probably a rule somewhere that forbids it, but I still want to ask."

"What is it Serena?" Ed asked, looking at this girl with confused eyes.

"Artemis wants permission to go into the archives, and I was wondering if he could accompany you."

"One of your new guardians? Isn't it strange that they want in there? Aren't they mages?" Ed asked, giving Serena a look.

"Sort of," Serena muttered. "I didn't want to burden you. If you can't do it, then it's okay, I don't mind. I just didn't want him to break any rules to get in."

Ed wondered. How could that guy break in if Ed didn't help him?

"Well, the password to get in is easy enough," Ed thought, sighing. "What could it hurt?"

"Ed?" Serena asked, hopeful.

"As long as he stays hidden, he can come with us," Ed sighed.

"Brother! Are you sure we can do that?" Al asked him.

"Why not Al? We can't get any lower on the food chain here. Besides, I wonder what Artemis Chesire needs in the archives."

"Thank you so much Ed!" Serena cheered, giving him a giant hug. "Thank you!"

Serena noticed he was blushing some, as she let go. Her mind flooded with questions.

"Did he notice? Does he know that I'm Mimi?" Serena wondered. Al thought it very strange, as Serena dragged the two of them inside for tea.

…

"A cat?" Ed asked, seeing the white cat scowling at a broom with a floating newspaper in front of it (déjà vu, anyone?). "Didn't Winry get you two of them Serena?"

Serena chuckled, as she picked up the white cat.

"Now now, don't get mad at Bastian, kitty. It's not like he's shouting at you."

"But the broom was shouting," Ed replied. Al nodded fervently. Serena laughed. "And it was about today's date. What's the deal here?"

"Now Bastian, you're going to have to explain this to me properly after our guests leave. In the meantime, please go get some tea prepared," Serena scolded, as she held her head, and set the cat down as it ran out of the entryway. "Mom always said running the house was its own chore. Now I get it."

"Aw Serena, it can't be that bad," Al said reassuringly.

"That's the second time the two of them have fought in the past two days," Serena replied, as they heard the roar. "Is that—?"

"A Chimera?" Ed finished, as the three ran outside again. Serena squeaked. It was huge, and this time, it was a snake with a man's torso and head. Ed clapped his hands to bring out his blade, as Serena gave him a look.

"Don't kill them! That's another dead mage!" she scolded.

"I know, but I got to get his attention so you can cast your spell," Ed replied with a wink, as he ran headfirst towards the creature. It roared again, as it drove itself at Ed. Ed dodged flawlessly, but realized that Serena was the intended target, as she called into the house for Luna. "SERENA!"

She turned with horrorstruck eyes, as the snake-person drew closer and closer. Ed turned and tried to race back, even though he knew he wouldn't arrive in time. She screamed. He shouted. The snake roared. Luna arrived in the doorway and her eyes widened. And finally, Al shoved the snake-person twenty yards off track.

"You guys act like I'm not even here," Al said, looking at Serena, who sighed. "I want to know why they keep coming here, but for now I'll help Brother. Do your thing, Serena!"

"Thanks Al," Serena replied. Ed crashed.

"Al, you took long enough," Ed shouted to him.

"I had to get a running start," Al replied, shrugging, as the Elric brothers cornered the snake-person, away from Serena.

"Heavenly Moonlight, I call upon thee."

Ed noted that Serena now had the bell, and was chanting. Good, this thing would be fixed soon.

"Al, you guard Serena!" Ed said, starting to draw a quick circle. Al nodded as the snake-person charged again, only to be stopped by Al's fist.

"Restore this being to its true form."

"Why do magic spells and alchemic circles take so long?" Al wondered, knocking the snake down again, as Ed clapped his hands and struck the ground, producing what appeared to be a butterfly net. "WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?"

"I whiff something," Ed replied, as Serena finished.

"LUNA BELL MAGIC!"

The flash occurred as the Chimera became a lifeless snake. They looked to the empty space, and sighed.

"This one's a neighbor too," Serena whispered.

"They're bringing in the neighbors first," Ed muttered, as he unexpectedly swung the net, capturing a fairy in his grasp. "I knew I whiffed you."

The fairy, Jadeite, struggled futilely in the net.

…

Serena was awestruck. It was that fairy from the last Chimera.

"Did you create the Chimera?" Ed demanded, holding the fairy hostage. It laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Shortstuff?" Jadeite said, as Serena gasped. If there was ever one thing she knew Ed was super sensitive about, it was his height. She didn't even joke about it.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAKER AND SHORTER THAN YOU, YOU SMALL AND PATHETIC FAIRY!" Ed roared. Al took the net away from Ed.

"Excuse me, but why are you sending these creatures here?" Al asked kindly.

"And if it isn't the useless brother number two?" Jadeite laughed. Serena pre-empted the situation, and took the net away from Al.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"Oh, it's the Caspar Mage. You don't scare me."

"I shouldn't scare you. That's Beryl's job," Serena suddenly said with the perkiest face she could muster. The group crashed. Her voice went cold again. "You did just fail, didn't you?"

Jadeite quivered. Serena simply released him, grabbed Ed and Al by the arms, and dragged them back to the house skipping, with Luna in tow. She had many questions for the dark fairy, but at the moment, she was too tired and too hungry to deal with him. She'd get to talk to him again soon. As she entered the house Artemis had composed himself, and was human again, as she smiled.

"Why are they here?" he asked calmly.

"Well, they just gave you permission to tag along to the archives, as long as you stayed hidden," Serena replied. "Bastian! Is tea ready?"

"No milady! Ack! Acursed cups!" the mop called. Serena giggled. She turned to them, a grin on her face.

"How about tomorrow?" she asked, Ed and Al sighing. "In any case, Artemis will join you in a moment."

Ed couldn't believe it. The cat following them now seemed to be a perfect disguise for the man. He said he copied the look off of the pet, and Ed couldn't deny it; they looked remarkably similar.

"So why did Jadeite call her a Caspar Mage? Isn't she a Cleric Mage?" Ed asked the cat, as it jumped, and then shrugged. Ed knew it. Artemis was after something more than just a few files. "You don't like me, do you?"

Artemis looked away.

"It's because of this, isn't it?" Ed said, looking at his automail arm. "I made a mistake. I paid the price. It's equivalent exchange. Why can't people just accept that?"

Artemis looked up, confused.

"The books in the archives are supposed to hold relevant information about secretive events, such as the forbidden alchemy and homunculi attacks. I'm there for homunculi, but I can guess you want to research the history of the forbidden alchemy, which goes by another name I'm sure you've heard of. I regret learning the arts, but why not ask me? You know I know the answers you're looking for."

"Brother," Al said, catching Ed off guard as they looked to the door, guarded by a single man bearing the school's blue uniform. They approached the man, who gave them both a stern look.

"Password?" he grunted.

"Alicia," Ed said.

"Proof?" he grunted, as Al produced the picture for him. "Enter?"

"Tight security," Ed noted, as they entered the chamber, basically alone. They saw the cat poof back to the strange man, Artemis Chesire. "So you'll stay out of sight?"

Artemis nodded, and was gone. Ed and Al began to peruse the books, looking for anything about homunculi.

"Brother? How will we know what books to pull out?"

"Oh, look for the obvious ones written by our dad. Also pull out any books that have the words forbidden or restricted on them."

"That's all the books here Ed," Al said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Ed said with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I guess we'll have to read them all."

Al sighed. His brother could be so stupid sometimes. Then again, he must have been distracted again. He began to take each book, and flip through a few pages, looking for anything with information on homunculi. With each glance, Al thought back to the old books that were at home. The ones the two were allowed to have—sorta. They were the ones that outlined the basics of what had become to be known throughout the land as the forbidden alchemy.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"No," Ed muttered, looking at a book and putting it away. Al sighed. He wasn't listening.

"Brother?"

"No."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Brother."

"No."

"BROTHER!" Al shouted.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, looking up as if he hadn't heard a word Al had said. Truth be told, he hadn't. He watched as his brother seemed to be fuming. "What's the matter Al?"

"What are we looking for?"

"I want to know how homunculi are made. If we find that, maybe we can find out more about the Philosopher's Stone."

Al looked back to the entrance to the archives. It was always about the Philosopher's Stone. Ever since brother had heard from some strange dream about that stone, he was always searching for it. It was rumored to even be able to defy the rule of equivalent exchange, which was either some mighty powerful alchemy, or some sort of magic.

"Brother, why do you think Mr. Artemis wanted to read up on alchemists who perform the forbidden alchemy?" Al asked. Ed stopped looking in the books, and looked down.

"Al, that's something that you know we're forbidden to talk openly about."

"Like homunculi?"

"Al?"

"Brother, I want to know. I can't remember anything from that day, except what memories you gave back to me! I want to know," Al replied. Ed looked down. He couldn't tell him. The words wouldn't even escape his throat. He needed help. Suddenly, a book plopped into his hands. He looked up to see if a fairy had given it to him, but no one was up there. He looked at the book itself. It was a cooking book, written by some man named Marcoh. Nothing too special. As he read the pages, however—his eyes lit up. The cooking book was a rouge!

"This is it Al," Ed said, holding the book up, spinning around. "Let's decipher it and find out the truth!"

"Brother, what are you talking about? That's a cookbook," Al inquired.

"A cookbook about alchemy!" Ed replied. "See, this is the start of the circle we drew, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Al said, now excited. "So what does it say?"

"Give me a moment and I'll paraphrase," Ed said, as he read through, and his face fell.

"Brother?"

"Al, I don't know if you want to hear this."

"You know I do! How else can we find the answers?" Al replied.

"Okay," Ed whimpered. "Homunculi are the result of the forbidden alchemy. They are alchemic creatures that are merciless killers."

"Does this mean that creature we saw?" Al pondered. Ed looked down.

"We have to be able to take this book out," Ed said. "It's too important to just take a few notes on."

"Why not just make a copy of the book and we'll return it later?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"Good point," Ed said, using the ground as he quickly drew another transmutation circle, and produced a copy of the book with the first few pages he'd perused. "I'll put this one back and we'll come back soon to return it."

"How are you planning to get that out Brother?" Al asked, as Ed smirked. Al shivered. "You're scaring me. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Pass me your head."

"What?" Al demanded, as Ed held out his hand. After a two-minute stare-down, Al relented and gave him the helmet, as Ed proceeded to stuff the book in its chin. "Hey Brother! Why there?"

"Because odds are that condescending bastard will make you open your midsection, and besides, he'd never think to look in your head."

Al took his head back, and quickly readjusted, as Artemis Chesire appeared from the shadows, book in hand.

"I knew you'd come with that face," Ed said, looking cocky as ever, as Artemis glared. He slammed the book in front of him, opened the page, and his hand pointed to a single paragraph. His eyes glared coldly at Ed and Al, and from his mouth, came a single, rigid word.

"Read."

_Next Time…_

_Ed isn't the only one interested in Serena._

_Chapter 7: The Visit_


	7. The Visit

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Sorry everything is running so late today! I fell behind and I'm still trying to catch up. Enjoy the chapter!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 7: The Visit**

Ed was never angrier with himself. He almost wished to die on the spot, but a strange breeze comforted him. Was it Al's soul agreeing? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that this book, too, confirmed his darkest fears about the forbidden alchemy, and Mr. Artemis Chesire was probably going to tell Serena about this first chance he could.

"It's true, isn't it?" Artemis demanded of him. Ed read over the chapter again. That was what he did. Yes, it was true, but that last sentence—he really didn't want to face Serena when she found out.

"Why should I deny what's written in black in white?" Ed replied. "But clearly you can see that there are no fairies following in my wake."

"It's because you aren't a real mage. You were an alchemist first," Artemis scowled at him. The two were in a stare down.

"What are you going to do? Forbid me from ever seeing Serena again because of a stupid book?"

"Actually, I was going to kill you, but that sounds far more entertaining," Artemis replied.

"What?" Ed shouted. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Brother, what does this make me? I'm not evil!" Al cried.

"It's a loosely used term Al. But if this is the case, then the homunculi we create should theoretically follow in our wake."

"This is true. How do I know you don't have one following you now?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Ed said. "Why would I even bother to rescue Serena?"

"False sense of security."

"False sense of security my—"

"Brother!" Al shouted. This was too much all at once. Poor Al was ready to leave, but the two were still glaring like two tomcats at one another.

"Okay, fine. You take this news back to Serena, I'll be banned from ever seeing her again, and life will go on. Will that make you happy?" Ed shouted at him. Artemis grinned at this.

"Glad you saw this my way."

"Stupid cat," Ed muttered, as Artemis changed into a cat once more, and the trio walked out of the archives. As the group passed by the guard, he gave a curt nod to Al, and a sharp glare to Ed. Ed sighed and the three managed to walk away somewhat unscathed for thirty seconds.

"Wait! I want you to show me inside that armor!" the guard called. Al and Ed sighed, as they walked back, praying that Artemis Chesire stayed low until after they were done. The guard barked and raved, checking Al's midsection and feet until he was certain there was no book within. That was when he turned to Ed.

"Strip."

"What the hell?" Ed demanded.

"You heard me. There's no way you memorized whatever it was you were looking for. I want to make sure you have nothing on hand."

Ed shrugged, as he then took off his red coat. Metal glimmered in the evening light, as he then took off the black shirt, exposing his chest and arms.

"Kinky," came a muttered voice.

"What was that?" Ed demanded.

"What about the pants?" the guard boomed.

"How the hell would I fit a BOOK in my pants?" Ed roared. He made a mental note that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Strip."

Okay, second most embarrassing moment. Ed swore a storm in his mind as he took off the black pants, revealing his automail leg. All that was left in the evening light was a bare Ed with white boxers, blushing as this guard walked around him.

"Okay, there's no books here," said the guard. "You may leave."

Without another word Ed placed his clothes back on, and the three proceeded to walk away, Ed fuming.

"Why did you take that? Why not hex him to hell?" Artemis asked as he became human once more.

"You don't get it, do you? I am the lowest of the low here. Scum on a rock. If I don't take that crap I can get into way more trouble at school in the morning. You know what Al? We should just keep it. As long as that guy is on duty, I don't want to ever go back there," Ed said, aggravated.

"You got a book out of there? How?" Artemis demanded.

"Our secret," Ed replied simply.

…

"What's taking them so long?" Serena demanded, as Luna sighed. The Yamir Mage was certainly impatient. Serena had a slew of thoughts though. Were they all right? Did they get there? Had they been captured? What did Artemis need from the archives?

"Relax. They'll be back soon enough," Luna replied, as a knock came to the door. Serena instinctively bolted, and opened the door.

"Ed!" she cried, only to find herself facing two full grown men in uniform. "Oh. Sorry. Can I help you?"

"Serena Tsukino, the Cleric Mage?" the burly guard on the left demanded. The smaller, more limber one perked up, standing at attention.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"We have received an official request from the prince for you to attend the next Royal Ball as the guest of honor. Tomorrow. He requests you wear your best attire," the more limber of the two squeaked. Serena's mind went numb. The prince was asking HER to come to a ROYAL BALL? After all that happened, and he wanted to party? No thanks. Although, staring her down was a less than promising guard if she said no. This was never a request.

"Thank you. I will attend," Serena replied, curtsying slightly. The two guards nodded, and briskly left. Serena shut the door, and walked away, as it suddenly pounded again, beckoning her presence. She ran in a mad dash. "Ed!"

At the door stood an alchemist. A very distraught, angry alchemist.

"Is Fullmetal here?" he demanded. He black hair was well groomed, and he looked around Serena's home tentatively. "He was last seen here."

"No, I'm sorry. Fullmetal isn't here," Serena said, a part of her mind slapping herself. This was fraying her nerves. Suddenly, she felt it. It was a warm fuzzy feeling. She remembered the spell. She looked at the now departing alchemist. "Now he asks for Mimi? Right now? Well, at least I said the same night and not the next… talk about being in two places at once."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked Serena, who giggled as she swung the door shut.

"It's nothing too bad Luna. I have to just make a visit to a friend tonight is all."

"Remember, you're still not used to running this house, so minimize your use of magic," the black Chesire minded. Serena nodded. The door knocked again. Serena slowly opened it this time.

"Ed?" she asked tentatively. Ed, Al, and Artemis stood there, each of them looking grim. Al and Ed sighed in defeat.

"Meatball Head, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Serena asked softly. Ed and Al grinned.

"We totally got in and out undetected!" Ed cheered. Serena grabbed the nearest object (a nice lead pipe) and swung at the two.

"Don't scare me like that!" she roared at them. "I've been worried that you guys were going to get caught and be killed or something and you dare try to kid with me! Ed! You're so cruel! AND STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Sorry," Ed said softly. "Listen, we need to get back. There is some reading me and Al have to do, so sorry we can't stay for tea."

"It's okay," Serena replied. "We'll have tea tomorrow?"

"It's a promise," Ed said, smiling. She smiled in return, as she watched the two leave. Artemis looked frazzled, as he looked at Ed.

"I don't think you should see him anymore," Artemis said.

"Then you owe me some answers," Serena replied sharply. She turned to walk back inside. "Unfortunately, I have to be somewhere tonight, so you will have to explain tomorrow. Bastian!"

"Yes milady?"

"I will be coming in later this night. I will be leaving Luna and Artemis here. Make sure they are fed for me please," Serena ordered.

"Of course, milady. Would you like some food ready for your return?" Bastian asked.

"Yes, a small dinner please."

"Thank you milady. Journey safely."

Serena made sure she had her broach, Luna's bell, and the Lunar Disguise Pen safely tucked in her bag, as she stepped out the door.

…

Ed looked down as he walked along. How could they explain this to Serena?

"Are we skipping tomorrow for tea?" Al asked Ed, who nodded numbly. "I could go so that you could talk to Serena."

"No, she wants to see you too," Ed replied simply. "She apparently missed us. By the way Al, I'm going out tonight. I'll be in late, so don't stay up on my account."

"I don't sleep anymore, remember?" Al asked. Ed cringed. He wanted to slap himself. Al wasn't human anymore. He was a soul fused to a suit of armor. And one day, he'd be human again. No matter what it took. They reached the shack they had called home for the last year. Their old one had too many memories, and the one before that—well, that was an interesting story in itself. After stepping through the front door, Ed went straight back to the last room at the end of the hall—his room. He passed by their library, the kitchen, and Al's room on the way, the library talking up the whole left side of the house. Entering his ragtag bedroom, he picked up a small black sack, and turned for the door.

"Al, stay here. I'll be back. Don't forget to put that book away," Ed said, stepping out the door. As soon as he was out of the door, he looked back at the shack. "Someday, I'll have the answer, and then we can go back to the old house."

Ed walked a little ways, and then started to put the outfit he had worn to the Royal Ball back on. Shortly, he was Prince Reginald again, as he suddenly realized his dilemma.

"We didn't decide where we would meet!" Ed exclaimed. He looked at the handkerchief he had brought with him. A plain red one. It was from one of his older jackets that he managed to grow out of. How could they meet again if they didn't know where to meet? The stars twinkled silently above.

…

Serena was Princess Mimi again. She looked around hesitantly, as she took a seat at the fountain. Focusing, she prepared the spell.

"Oh Heavenly Moonlight, please guide him to me."

…

Ed suddenly saw it. A path of glimmering moonlight. Maybe she was leading her to him after all. Serena must have thought the same thing after all. He walked down the path, as it faded behind him. If the wind weren't so reassuring, Ed was positive he'd be freaking out. Travelling faster down the path, he found it. A giant fountain, and a quiet violet-haired princess sitting nervously on the concrete edge. The area itself was misty, but Mimi didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was still fidgeting even as Ed approached her.

"My fair Princess Mimi, we meet again."

"So we do, Prince Reginald. To think I thought our paths were forbidden to cross," Mimi replied, giggling nervously. Ed took a seat beside her.

"Alchemy and Magic have been forbidden to mix for centuries," Ed said. "It's not wrong to think that, but it's not right to keep living on those ancient traditions."

"I guess so," Mimi replied, looking down now. "Did you bring a handkerchief with you?"

"Actually, yes," Ed replied with the warmest smile he could muster. He produced the red fabric, and stood, bowing as he handed it to her. "Please take this as a sign of our relationship."

Mimi actually laughed as she curtsied and took the handkerchief from him.

"It seems that we are still stuck on those traditions even now," Mimi explained, as Ed smiled. She was right.

"Why red?" Mimi asked. Ed wondered himself.

"It's my favorite color," Ed replied. "As goofy as that sounds."

"It's not goofy!" Mimi responded. "You can have a favorite color, you know!"

Too much about him. Ed wondered if he could pull it off.

"Then what's your favorite color princess?"

She blushed some, looked around, and sighed.

"It's blue, but please don't tell anyone! I'm trying to keep it a secret," Mimi whispered.

"I would have pegged you as a pink and white person," Ed noted thoughtfully.

"I just say that to everyone else," Mimi replied with a giggle. Ed wasn't sure whether she was lying or not. But it didn't matter. If she said it was blue, then her favorite color is blue. Why did he always get like this around her? He wasn't so sure anymore.

…

Serena watched Reginald sit beside her again, as she began to whisper the chant. The cloth glowed, and Reginald gave a look of confusion.

"What's this strange feeling I'm having right now?"

"It's warm and soft, like the fabric. It's to let you know when I wish to see you again," Serena explained, smiling some. "There are many ways of wishing to this cloth."

"Really?" Reginald asked, surprised.

"There are verbal wishes, the physical wishes, and the silent wishes. Each one can cause the same reaction," Serena replied, blushing some as she said "physical wishes."

"You really are a splendid mage if you can remember all of that," Reginald said, as Serena shook her head.

"I'm not that great," she said. She really wasn't. She still had a lot to learn about being the Yamir Mage. "Oh, Reginald, all this time we have seen my magic at work, and you have yet to demonstrate your knowledge of alchemy," Serena exclaimed. She looked expectantly at Reginald, who now jumped with surprise at the request.

…

Ed wasn't expecting that. She wanted to see some alchemy. Well, what could he make for he—suddenly the though popped into his head, as he stood, and then knelt by the ground, and began to draw a circle. The mist cleared slightly. Ed thanked the winds for moving it out of his way so that he could work. Mimi watched with awe as the circle came to be on the ground. Ed turned back to her.

"This is a basic transmutation circle. I'm going to change a few things, but this is the basis of alchemy," Ed explained, as he finished the circle, and then clapped his hands and struck the ground. He watched Mimi's eyes light up as the circle glowed and faded all at once. In its place was a single red rose. He picked it up, and handed it to her. "This rose isn't a real one, but a replica. You can leave it anywhere and it will always shine like you do."

Mimi blushed. Where did that come from? Ed cursed himself silently, but went with the next part of the plan.

"Th-thank you," Mimi whispered, as he held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance before we part?"

…

Serena giggled as she returned to the house. Again, it was a bunch of fun, as she thought it would be. And now she had a cloth of his—it looked like it was handmade, from one of his old trenchcoats. The fabric was soft and worn, but it still reminded her entirely of Ed. She would have replaced the stiff blue cloth that she had given Reg—Ed, but there was no reason to. It wasn't like she wanted him to think of her every second of the day—or did she?

She crept into the house, and headed right, for the kitchen, as she eyed the plate waiting for her. Some things just never change.

…

Al was waiting. Ed thought he'd ask, but Al said nothing. Ed motioned for him to follow, as they stepped into the library.

"I have a theory about the Chesire," Ed said, as Al nodded. "I think that they are magical creatures, and not mages, like I originally thought they were."

"Is it because of the cat thing?" Al asked.

"Two mages suddenly appear and are her guardians? Yeah, it's the cat thing."

"Brother, does this mean that Serena really is more than a Cleric Mage, like you thought?"

"No Al, it just means we have to reread our books a little better," Ed said. "Normally the winds help me more when I'm with her. They want me to protect her."

"Brother."

"Serena is important to us, but apparently, to the magical world she's important too. Chimeras don't show up unless we're around. I somehow manage to be there whenever she needs me. Someone out there is trying to keep her safe. Although, I'm not so worried about the big picture as I am worried about the Chesire. Do they know anything about the Philosopher's Stone, or why we're hunting for it?" Ed wondered. "Too many variables and no solutions."

"Brother, what if they really are mages, and they disguised themselves as cats so that they wouldn't get caught?"

"I don't think they would have needed to be that indirect. Do you think Serena has explained us to them?"

"No," Al said simply, looking at the solitary window with the dimly light moonlight. "Serena's not like that. She doesn't like to pry, and even then, that Luna woman was there before, so they know already. Brother, you act like you and Serena were the only ones present when that Chimera appeared. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Al," Ed replied. He looked out the window, and then felt the cloth in his pocket. He felt the urge to laugh, but he repressed it. "Who would have guessed it was blue?"

"What is blue Brother?" Al asked, looking for any signs of blue at the window.

"This late at night, the moonlight is blue," Ed replied simply.

"Brother, you should go get some sleep."

Ed sighed in agreement, as the two retreated from the moonlit library.

_Next time…_

_It seems more responsibility is coming for Ed—and Serena._

_Chapter 8: The Dark Mage_


	8. The Dark Mage

Author's Note

I don't own SM or FMA. They're just fun to write about!

I have to apologize for my sudden change in my writing schedule. It's going to be a cycle now. I am updating Playing Pretend, Storm of Envy, Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories, and Bending Reality, As Told By Nara this week, and next week will be Looks Can Be Deceiving, Dearly Departed Dad, Gundam Wing Renaissance, and Ken and the Chickens. So sue me if it'll make you feel better, but I have found that I cannot update eight chapters a week. It's too much to do.

Oh, and just one question, just for fun (it'll make sense at the end), Ed or Darien? Okay, enjoy!

**Playing Pretend**

**Chapter 8: The Dark Mage**

Serena awoke before the morning sun for the first time. She heard the bustling home before the birds even started chirping. She half-expected Mina or Lita to come flying into the room, but then remembered that the two of them were gone, tears threatening to gush. Forcing herself to rise, she realized that she hadn't even changed to her nightgown the night before. She sighed as she straightened out her dress, and went to see if the second had been cleaned yet. To her dismay, it was in the wash, and she was forced to wear her current outfit.

"Milady?" Bastian called. "Have you awakened?"

"Yes Bastian," Serena replied. She stepped out of her room, and followed the house along to the living room, to find the two now feline Chesire sleeping close to one another on a cat bed Bastian might have dug out of their broom closet. She was always shocked at what she could find in there. Although Bastian was a tad protective of it, as it was somehow linked to his original spell. Her mother always said that their ancestors had fused the soul of their dead servant to the mop in order to preserve him. No matter how serious the theory was, Serena had always giggled at the thought of a skeleton in the broom closet.

Tiptoeing past the sleeping feline guardians, she moved towards the main entrance, and towards the kitchen for breakfast, when she saw the lead pipe sitting by the doorway. She jumped, remembering the tea date planned for today. "Bastian?"

"Yes milady?"

"We've postponed this tea date long enough. They should be here sometime in the afternoon."

"Yes milady."

…

For the first time, Ed awoke early. The creatures of the woods hadn't quite gotten their kills in yet.

"Or ravaged our house," Ed thought bitterly. He stood, and brushed off his black clothes, making sure they were straight. Reaching for his coat, the metal in his arm clicked slightly. He winced, and tried not to think about what teacher would do to him when she got a hold of him tomorrow. He then went to his doorway, and yawned.

"Well, Brother, they haven't ravaged the house again," Al muttered, seeing Ed standing in his doorway. Ed grinned.

"I told you that spell would work!" Ed replied, as his grin faded. "Although it did mean we had to step down to using magic."

"How is that stepping down? Serena uses magic," Al pointed out, as Ed sighed.

"We were alchemists before, Al. It's hard to change that level of thought, even after what's happened."

"But we've always relied on magic."

"And look where we are," Ed shot back. With a defeated sigh Al proceeded to the kitchen. Ed grabbed his arm, stopping him. "We're visiting Serena today, remember?"

"Are you really going to keep your deal to that Artemis guy?" Al asked.

"_You know what? I think you should tell her," Artemis said, as he walked with them, human once more._

"_What? Why me?" Ed demanded._

"_She doesn't trust me enough to believe what I say. She'll believe you."_

"No way. He can tell her. I'm not in the mood to get beaten by her lead pipe today," Ed replied simply.

"When did she get that?" Al wondered.

"It's always been there," Ed replied with another yawn. "Serena thought her Mom used it to keep unwanted guests away after her dad died."

"Why not use magic?"

"Would you be more afraid of a lead pipe or some sparkling lights?" Ed replied. "Her mother was nothing more than a Cleric Mage."

"Serena does some amazing things for a Cleric Mage."

"I know," Ed said distantly.

"Serena sure is hot," Al said deviously.

"I know," Ed replied, and then clapped his metal hand over his mouth, quickly regretting it. He made a mental note that slapping his metal hand against his face hurt like hell.

"I knew it! You like Serena!" Al exclaimed. Ed blushed some. "You do, don't you Brother? Is that what all this is about? Is it about her?"

"I don't like Serena," Ed said slowly. "I'm just worried, because she's a meatball head who'd be in a world of trouble if someone didn't watch out for her."

"Right," Al said, walking for the door now. "And the creatures of the forest are going to destroy our house at this very moment."

"You know that can't hap—AL!" Ed shouted, as Al stepped out the door. Ed sighed. His little—his brother made a valid point. He liked Serena. A lot more since that Royal Ball. And a part of him couldn't help but wonder if her fairies had something to do with that. They were far cleverer than Serena herself could give them credit for. They had kept him off task for far too long. He had to get the Philosopher's Stone if he wanted Al's body back, and if he wanted Al to ever get the chance to be normal again. Everyone at the school would know. They'd probably give Ed more hell for doing it, but he had too. Al deserved more than what he had been dealt.

The newest development was with the cookbook. It had brought his mind somewhat back to his task. Ed had only glanced a little, but from what he had read, homunculi were born from a failed "human transmutation," as it had been dubbed by the School of Alchemy. Magical users called it the Forbidden alchemy, and now he knew why. It was a combination of magic and alchemy. An art so difficult to master that there are few things born from it that are useful to the world. Homunculi, strangely enough, were born by a sin, an evil desire of the creator. Ed wasn't sure what his had been. The one he'd met, Lust, she was born because of a person's strong sexual desire for a spouse. It's usually the strongest, darkest emotion a person can muster.

There was so much about the homunculi he didn't understand. Why hadn't his stayed with him? If he was—Artemis' book made him think too. It made plenty of sense. It was a flawless theory. In fact, it explained everything about everything that had changed in him since then. It made sense. He was an exile in both worlds. One would try to put him back on track, but the other ousted him. Did this mean that all of them had been pushed back to the School of Alchemy? Were there others in the crowds who, although not as publicly shunned, were in his situation?

"Brother!" Al called. Ed was snapped back to reality. There was a lot to think about, and he hadn't even gotten back to the tea time he'd be spending with Serena only a few hours later.

…

Serena was sure Bastian could finish the preparations, as she made her way out to the tree beside her home. As she sat by it, she could hear the cats finally, slowing waking from their slumber. She wanted time to herself before they awoke, something no one seemed to want to give her since—since the mages were wiped out. She wasn't entirely alone. She could feel some magical power coming from Ed and Al, although she couldn't quite understand why. Because the other powers she could normally pick up were gone, their faint signals had finally come to her attention. It was strange. They were alchemists. They were raised with alchemy. How did they have magic?

The Chesire. They were her newest confusion. They were her guardians, yet they always managed to be on the sidelines when the Chimera showed up. It was always Ed. How could they protect her if they wouldn't even fight with her? That bell was strange too. Every time she'd use it, she felt like something was changing within her. Actually, a lot of things had been changing, but this kind of change, she was sure it wasn't normal. Should she have so easily trusted the Chesire? Something burning inside of her said yes. It was the same thing that told her Ed was good. That he wasn't a bad person, no matter what the adults told her. She had been right. Never once had it led her astray, nor was she going to doubt it now. The Chesire, however, owed her many explanations, about the revival of magic that she was supposed to lead or the death of it if she died prematurely.

Ed. Something else she was a little confused about right now. She knew with every appearance she was falling for him more and more. There was always something new about him since he'd come back into her life that she was learning. And it was all because of that Royal Ball. Did the fairies plan this from the start? Did they want her to be happy in their absence—wait, she was happy? Yes, yes she was. Even though her best friends were gone, she was still happy. Did Trista tell them about their deaths and did they plan it all out? Serena couldn't help but ponder over this as Ed and Al approached the home.

…

Tea. This was something Ed wasn't ready for as Artemis, Luna, and Serena all were all sipping quietly. Artemis shooting Ed a heated glare, beckoning him to speak. Luna giving a questioning glance, and Serena, oh Serena was sipping away contentedly, as if the guardians' argument was totally unnoticeable.

"Serena, did you get used to owning the house?" Al asked. His tea was set but he did not touch it.

"I think so. Bastian said he's not seen it this clean since my great-great grandparents ran the house. They were the kingdom's second greatest Fire and Wind Mages of all time. Then their grandfather was the most fabled mage in all history!" Serena replied cheerfully, as Luna and Artemis nearly spat their tea hearing this.

"What was his name?" Ed asked, eyeing the Chesire suspiciously. Serena sipped her tea again.

"Mer-lin," Serena said, her voice dancing as she said his name. Now it was Ed's turn to spit out his tea.

"MERLIN?" he exclaimed.

"So how clean the house is determines how strong a mage is?" Al asked, looking around.

"Yup," Serena said, her voice still perky.

"Then you must be really strong!" Al exclaimed. Serena's eyes looked off distantly, suddenly.

…

"No, I'm not," she said softly. "I'm a Class F Cleric Mage. I'm not even a wave on the magical detectors."

"But milady, you were invited to that ball this evening, were you not?" Bastian asked, hopping in with more tea. Serena bound to her feet.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that! I needed to get an outfit to wear and—"

"Why not just transform with that Lunar Disguise Pen you made milady?" Bastian suggested.

"You have a disguise pen?" Luna asked, looking at Serena now, who was sweating some.

"Sounds pretty cool Serena," Ed said distantly.

"Yeah, but I don't use it except for special occasions, and emergencies," Serena added quickly.

"Milady, I think this qualifies, in any book, as an emergency."

"Bastian, did me taking over the house include you learning everything about me?" Serena asked the mop.

"No milady. I've taken care of you since you could spit."

"Point taken. Remind me to never make you angry."

"Will do milady."

The group sweatdropped at the conversation.

"Serena, is there anything we can do to help?" Al asked. Artemis hid a small, irritated growl.

"I need a color, and type of dress," Serena replied. "I don't know why His Highness invited me, but I can't show up in the wrong color!"

"Black for mourning?" Luna suggested.

"Black is Hotaru's thing. Mourning or not, I cannot take her style and live," Serena said, unconsciously shivering. Even Dark Mages quivered in fear of Hotaru's mighty power. That was why the fairies called her Grim. Other magical children had mocked Hotaru for hanging out with someone the fairies called Bunny, and she proved her namesake many times afterwards. No one mocked her name since, except for Ed, but he never called her Bunny. He called her—

"Meatball Head, why not wear a pale blue shimmering dress?" Ed suggested. The group stared (some with daggers for eyes). Ed ignored them. "Like the moonlight. You seem to like using the moon a lot. Why not use it in your outfit too?"

Serena felt her body go numb. She had confessed that to Reginald only the night before. Did Ed know? Was he testing her?

…

Serena was frozen. Ed wanted to smack himself. Mimi had only confessed that the night before. Did she know it was him? Did she know who he was?

"That's a great idea Ed," Serena chuckled. "I'm a pink and white fan all the way, but let's go for blue just this once. You said like the moonlight, right?"

"Yes," Ed said slowly. Serena pulled out her pen.

"Promise not to laugh?" Serena asked Ed.

"Promise," Ed replied. "Just do it."

Serena reluctantly raised the pen.

"LUNAR DISGUISE POWER! Turn my rags into a moonlit blue dress!"

In an instant, it happened. The simple white dress she once wore had transformed. The group watching was in awe. However, the dress did not turn out entirely as Ed suggested. In fact, the group was even more stricken with the dress. What they held before them was a still that simple dress, but it now was a pale blue shade, that corresponded with the moonlight. The strange part about this dress is that it seemed to literally be like moonlight. It would shimmer slightly, as the sunlight struck it, the color slightly intensified.

"It suits you well, Meatball Head," Ed said, standing up as he bowed before her.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Serena asked, getting awestruck stares from the two guardians of hers. Ed couldn't help but smirk, leaving her to interpret his answer. Al suddenly came to life.

"Wow Serena! You look really pretty in that dress!" Al exclaimed.

"You sure the invite said no friends?" Artemis added hastily, with a glare to Ed.

"They only asked for my presence," Serena replied.

"Well, it would seem that you'll be busy preparing for the rest of the evening," Luna said. Ed and Al both were standing now.

"Then we'll be off. We have some studying to do before we go to the school tomorrow," Ed said, shivering at the thought.

"Hopefully that hag won't hurt you too bad," Serena said lightly, as the two boys nodded, starting to leave as Bastian opened the door for them.

"Hey Meatball Head," Ed said, looking back before he exited the door. Serena pouted at the name. "You should wear blue more often. It really is your color."

He knew that she would never accept the name, but it was better than making fun of her like the children used to. Her Fairy name, Bunny, was weak in the magical world apparently. To them, it meant nothing more than a weak spirited rabbit hopping along.

Ed and Al, in the earlier years, had hunted the blasted things. It was the hardest task he'd ever done. And no matter what he did, the effort to kill that little rabbit was outstanding. His heart had turned to ice before he could even consider harming that creature. His remote, distant feminine side said it was too cute to kill, and it reminded him too much of Serena's hair. He wondered if anyone else had ever hunted a rabbit. They'd realize how strong the name was in the first place. She was hard to kill, and was signed by the magical world as a being they'd protect. He'd never use that name to make fun of her. It was far different from it's degratory meaning. So instead, he'd made one up so that it was his special nickname. Ed wondered if he'd liked Serena long before he'd gone to that Royal Ball. He wasn't sure of much in the matters of love anymore.

…

Serena looked at her two guardians.

"What do you have against those two?" she asked them calmly.

"I don't like that Edward boy," Artemis said simply. "He's getting too close. Did you know those who practice the forbidden alchemy are considered evil?"

"Have you tried to see him for who he is?" Serena replied. She left the house promptly afterwards, turning back to shout for only a moment. "Bastian, I may be back late. Please make sure everything is tended to."

"Of course milady."

She had hoped the Royal Ball would raise her spirits. She hated it. This entrance she was given, it was fit for a no one.

"Make way for the last remaining Mage in the kingdom!"

Her name wasn't even called.

"Serena Tsukino!"

Alas, her name didn't matter. All they heard was "last remaining Mage." She might as well have been Merlin and they wouldn't have seen her as such. They would have only seen the brutal reality. She was alone—in political terms anyhow. No one came to greet her, however she glowed or smiled. No one asked her to dance, save for the prince, even though she was the apparent guest of honor. She was thankful the crowd she had seen several weeks ago was not present. In fact, the group here seemed to all descend from this kingdom. Several alchemists and nobles were there, as well as their wives and their children. Serena felt even more alone as she danced with the kindhearted prince who had decided to keep her company, regardless of past situations between them. She saw this as a mere gesture. The other guests may have been staring, but they weren't focused on him. This wasn't a Royal Ball at all. It was a circus, and Serena felt like the freak show. This was not how she had planned to spend her evening. Not at all. Finally, before their last dance drew to a close, the prince knelt to Serena.

"I have something I'd like to explain to you, Serena," the prince said softly. "There is a way to save the magic in our beautiful kingdom."

"There is?" Serena asked calmly. She had the distinct feeling Luna and Artemis wanted her true identity to remain hidden as long as possible.

"Yes," the prince replied. "When all of the magic is lost, only one of royal descent can bring it back."

"So?"

"We interpret this ancient code to mean that the remaining mage must marry one in the Royal Family. Will—?"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" a voice roared. Serena felt her heart racing, as a familiar Dark Mage came out of the shadows. She felt sick just beholding this redheaded woman, whose evil eyes were a sign of any true intention. All Dark Mages were a sight to behold. "I'm Queen Beryl of the Dark Mages. Does this mean that I will revive magic?"

"No Dark Mages will ever be of any use to our people!" the prince roared. "Now dismiss yourself this instant!"

"Oh, but I think you were about to propose to this young—Cleric Mage when in fact, there are still at least two mages in this kingdom," Beryl spat, her voice hissing at even regarding Serena. She felt her own rage kicking in. This woman—this woman—she took away everything—she took away her family—she took away the fairies—she'd never felt such hatred for someone in her entire life, and just as quickly she realized the futility of her anger. No amount of rage nor hatred would bring back her loved ones. She could only stare at this woman now, her anger subsided and replaced with the depression she had been forced to suffer. "You know that magic is not dead until there is only one remaining. Your actions cannot be followed through otherwise."

Serena had so many questions, but Beryl seemed to be in a mood to dismiss anything she said, not even looking in her direction. Lustful eyes watched the prince, and Serena knew what was coming.

"What are you after?" the prince said sternly, as Serena saw the dagger.

"Oh Heavenly Moonlight," Serena whispered.

"The throne, isn't that much obvious. If she dies, you have to marry me," Beryl replied, her lustful, power-driven eyes turning to the moonlit girl before her. Serena felt her throat run dry. The words wouldn't escape her lips. "Now now, no magic for you. It would make this difficult..."

_Next time…_

_Serena is in need of a hero, and the search for Marcoh begins._

_Chapter 9: The Truth_


End file.
